Dragon Slayer
by patattack750
Summary: commissioned story! Jaune did not like his life, but he had little choice, he was just a man in a world were women ruled. He was fine with that he had a job he had friends he had a good life. Or he did until a certain blonde came into his world tore open his home and sent him to the afterlife. Now Jaune is forced by forces beyond his control to be what he never wanted, a hunter...
1. Chapter 1

**AN: OK! I bet no one expected this story but here it goes! In case you did not know and you probably did not I run a discord RWBY Jaune blog on the side, I use it to take commissions to write things like God's Mistake Arc Reborn etc. I also! Happened to run a minor poll on the server and this fice was chosen by me to become a real thing! So without further adieu, I present a _strong_ Jaune story of overcoming the odd and trying to find love in the wrong places... Enjoy.**

* * *

Jaune did_ not_ like his life. He never liked his life, he lived it because it was better than the alternative but besides that, he had no real joy in it.

_"Yo!_ Jaune! We need you out here!"

"Coming Mel!" Jaune yelled already fully dressed his black bartending outfit was fit tight on his chest. He had spent the last half hour getting dressed and was now ready to start his shift.

"Let's go," Jaune said to himself opening the door to his tiny room as the massive bass of techno slammed into him emerald eyes awaited him as Melanie Malachite stood hand on her hip the elder teen looked down on Jaune. She was taller than him without her heels, the silver extensions of her feet pushed her up allowing the already six one girl to be damn near seven feet.

Melanie towered over Jaune his coworker smiled at him as Jaune gave her a smile back, Jaune might have hated his life but he did not hate his coworkers. Melanie and her twin Miltiades were one of the few lights in Jaune's life and he was grateful that he knew them.

"What's up Mel? What's the score?" Jaune asked walking past his bouncer Melanie move like water taking up a defensive position walking right next to Jaune acting like a shield to him as they began to walk down the metallic catwalk of the club.

"We got a full house today Jaune, we need you at the bar, Beacon is about to start and a lot of huntresses and maybe the odd hunter in training will be coming to us tonight. Me and Mil will be swamped for protection duty so it's up to you and Junior to staff the bar." Melanie almost hollered the massive blaring techno music from the clubs many, many speakers built into the walls as the two walk they descended down the metal stairs leading down to the dance floor.

Melanie brushed up to Jaune, making the side of her wide hips_ grind_ into his side, Jaune blushed he was still not used to female contact even after serving with Mel and her twin for over a year, the slightest touch of her made his cheeks heat up as she held a hard defensive stance.

The harsh heavy techno beat of the club was blaring at full blast Jaune felt the heavy beat in his very bones. The massive speakers blasted so loudly Jaune thought it was a miracle that no one went deaf.

'Take the bar! I'll be in the middle of that!" Melanie almost hissed pointing to the sea of bodies on the club floor. There was a mass of people almost all of them women. That danced on the floor bodies ground into each other people in scantily dressed clothes ground and pushed against one another as Jaune turned his head.

Melanie walked him to the bar her hips that stole Jaunes eyes every time they gave their_ hypnotic_ sway kept drawing his eyes as she kept her free hand on her pistol. The other hand had a menacing looking powered claw that looked capable to rip open a bullhead on her left.

"Jaune! Back here!" Junior yelled as Jaune nodded ducking under the bar divider Junior the massive bear of a man with enough muscles to be compared to an average woman bellowed for him. Junior was a rarity in Vale not only was he an unmarried male he was one of the only men who owned a successful business and was the only male who owned a thriving operation.

"Boss!" Jaune shouted the boy caught a towel that Junior tossed his way. Jaune caught the towel already ready to start swabbing the counter.

"Jaune get to cleaning! I need you to mix drinks now!" The man said as Jaune nodded instantly he wiped the register the holographic display showed him a long list of drinks that needed to be made.

_Ok. A few gin and tonics, nine? Atlas mules, some Vacuo car bombs and a few Mistral crushes!_ Jaune thought his hands flying to the myriad of ingredients and liquor holders that he knew like the back of his hand as he began the arduous process of mixing drinks.

"Jaune! Where are those drinks!?"

"Coming boss!" Jaune yelled as he went to work, time blurred Jaune spent well over two hours mixing drinks cleaning spills taking tips when he could thanking the customers as-

"Hey! Blondie! You are looking kinda cute!" A low tipsy voice said as Jaune paused, a woman was looking down at him she was beautiful. Tall with a mane of blonde hair that reminded him of the sun a pair of beautiful lilac eyes and a massive chest that seemed to bulge out of her top. She had muscles that went on for days, her biceps were larger than her head and she was clearly a huntress in training.

"Yes, ma'am? What can I get for you?"

"You can get _me_ a strawberry sunrise! " She slurred clearly drunk.

"Yes, ma'am," Jaune said mixing her drink it took less than a half minute to make as he came back to her.

"Here you go, ma'am. Anything else?"

"Hell yeah! You can take off that shirt and show me what you are hiding!" Her breath _stank_ of liquor and Jaune paused.

"I can't do that ma'am. I'm sorry." Jaune said backing off and-

"Oh come on! Don't be like that let me get a taste!"

"I am sorry-

"I said let me get a taste!" She hissed her hand shot out gripping Jaune up by his chest living him up off the ground-

"Get off him!" The burning voice of Miltiades yelled a gauntlet fell on the huntress breaking her grip off Jaune and-

"Bitch! I was talking to him!"

"You are getting the fuck out of our bar! Now!"

"Fuck off!" The drunk huntress yelled as she tossed a punch and all hell broke loose.

* * *

_"Mil!" _Jaune yelled as his good friend went flying, the huntress in training drunk as a mule laned one good punch and sent her flying!

"Jaune! Get the fuck down! I just called the cops! They will be here in a moment!" Junior yelled from under the bar shotgun in one hand scroll in the other, the man cocked his gun loading a solid slug as Jaune froze.

_"AH!"_ Melanie screamed the blonde punched her dead to the floor her aura shuddered and popped! She was without protection!

"Melanie!" Jaune yelled jumping over the counter picking up a broom as he charged the huntress.

"Jaune!? Get back here!" The man yelled as Jaune ran, he sprinted at full speed. Moving as fast as possible his limbs moved without him telling them. His legs pumped him forward, his hands gripped the broom in a death grip he sprinted dead on at the huntress as he yelled.

"Get away from her!" Jaune yelled planting his feet into the ground and swinging his broom as hard as humanly possible. There was a loud _crack! _As the broom hit her dead on her head and shattered. The huntresses aura activated the wooden broom splintered and shattered into a hundred pieces. Jaune gasped the huntress turned to face him her eyes no longer a nice lilac but a flaming red, fire burned from her face as she slurred.

"You want some?_ Male!" _She slurred Jaune felt the disdain in her voice he felt his legs shake and falter she was massive, she towered over him standing near seven feet tall bugling with muscles, literally! She looked liked when being made someone had decided to just slap on heap after heap of muscles and forgot to say when.

Jaune saw twin massive gauntlets on her wrists as he gulped he knew that those were huntress weapons he knew they were made to kill Grimm monsters that ate humans for breakfast and he was just a male, with no weapons zero combat training and nothing but a busted broomstick and-

"Leave my friends alone!" Jaune shouted his courage outshining his common sense. Run! Run you fool! You are going to get yourself killed! A small nagging voice in his head said as Jaune ignored it. He stood his ground gripping his broom and-

"You asked for it!" The woman slurred her breath stank, it reeked of liquor and-

Jaune didn't see the blow connect, he did not see her punch he did not see her fist connect to the gut. He did, however, hear the massive_ bang!_ Of a gun firing. He felt himself fly off the ground traveling over ten feet before hitting the wooden floor hard.

Jaune saw white his body froze in place. He felt the cool wood of the floor of Juniors, his ears rang like someone had just burst a firecracker in it. He felt his hands twitch once, twice he felt his limbs one by one. Neck, arms, fingers, waist-

_I can't feel my legs_. Jaune thought as he tried, and tried and again he tried but nothing. His legs didn't budge. He tried to lift his head but he found it difficult. His neck seems jammed like a stuck gear, it refused to budge it stuttered caught and refused to move an inch!

_"Come on!" _Jaune hissed forcing his neck up and almost passing out. His stomach was_ not..._ there was a massive hole in his gut, blood poured out of his stomach, his intestines fell out of his body in messy twisted ropes, they sprawled out onto his jeans showing his guts. Long lines of pink and red sprawled out of his stomach his innards were burning, there were pieces of burning metal in them the smell of cooking flesh entered his nostrils and his eyes watered his neck cranked up as he let out a scream.

_"AHHH!"_ The sound that left Jaune's face was not human all of a sudden reality came falling back like a wrecking ball. His mind exploded a fiery pain filled his stomach as he let out a scream. All at once the world that seemed paralyzed jumped back to life. All of a sudden where once was silent ringing now was followed by screams, calls for help and-

"Jaune!?" He knew that voice he had known it for over a year.

"Melanie?" Jaune asked as almost the moment he spoke a pair of dazzling tear filled emerald eyes filled his vision. Melanie fell to his side sliding in placing his head on her lap. Jaune felt her smooth pearly skin resting on his pale face and smiled. _She smells nice_. He thought as he felt his limbs go slack.

Jaune felt his body fail, first, it was his legs than his fingers than his arms, it felt like someone had tied heavy metal weights to all of his limbs forcing them to the floor. He felt his limbs go stiff and fall...

"Jaune!? Jaune!?_ JAUNE!?"_ Melanie sounded off... like she was speaking to him form a vast distance. She seemed to be speaking to him from far, far away. Jaune felt his vision blur, he felt Melanie's hands grip his face she shook him screaming that try as he might he could not quite make out at him as she yanked his face.

"Jaune!? Help! Someone call an ambulance!" Mel's words filled his ears as he shifted. His vision went blurry he felt like he was wrapped in cotton. He felt like he was being swabbed in cotton as he felt his mind start to drift.

"Oh FUCK! Oh no! NO! NO!_ Goddess no!_ Where is his_ aura!?"_ An unknown voice yelled. Jaune did not know the voice but he guessed it belonged to the huntress that attacked him.

"He doesn't fucking have one!" Another voice that burned with rage and fury. Miltiades? Jaune thought as his mind dimmed the world went black, he felt like he was going... going somewhere far away.

"What do you mean he doesn't have aura!?"

"He doesn't have any you fucking ass!"

"What do you mean?! He's a hunter in training right!?" The voice Jaune knew was the huntress shouted he heard the panic in her voice even past her drunken stupor Jaune could tell she was afraid. _Good, serves her right._ Jaune thought as he felt his body begin to seize as his vision went black.

"NO! He's our fucking bartender! What the fuck were you thinking!?"

"A _bartender!?_ FUCK ME! _No! NO! NO! NO! NO!" _The huntress yelled out loud. Jaune didn't listen his mind was gone, his body was failing he knew he was going to die-

"MOM! Look I know I ran off! I'm sorry! I'm _fucking sorry ok!?_ But I fucked up! Please! Open up a portal! I need you!" The huntress yelled as Jaune saw an event... that was the best way to describe it, an_ event_ happened reality swirled and pulled inward. A bright crimson vortex appeared in the middle of the air and a woman stepped out.

If Jaune was not already dying he would have thought himself hallucinating a woman stepped out of the portal a near carbon copy of the huntress who attacked him. Her eyes were blood red the color of the small crimson pool that surrounded Jaune as his life force fled, her hair the color of the night sky flowed down. She took one look at Jaune and he saw the terror on her face.

"What happened!?" The woman barked her voice cut like a knife and Mel froze tears fell from her eyes as she screamed.

_"SHE!_ That fucking cunt attacked him and now he's going to die!" Melanie cried the woman balked her eyes went wide as dinner plates before she blurred forward.

"Out of my way child! MOVE!" She shouted Melanie yelped! She fell back as the woman fell to Jaune she looked him up and down panic clear in her eyes. The woman felt his body her eyes red as the flesh blood that now stained her odd red armor looked him up and down and he saw the fear in them.

"This is bad... I have no choice! Goddess forgive me for what I am about to do, male please hold on." She said taking her hand and placing it on Jaune's head.

_"By my choice, I call you, I summon you from your depths. I call upon that which lurks in your soul and keeps you pure. I summon your power and demand your potential. It is my will alone that will rouse you unbidden and unburdened, to be at my call for the rest of your days. I free your soul and call upon thee as a servant to all my kind and until the end of days I set you free."_ The woman spoke as Jaune gasped. A bright blue glow filled the air he felt his body soothe a mass of golden blue light filled his eyes as he felt good? He felt the burning pain fade the brutal mind shattering pain blurred out of his body as the woman scooped him up.

She lifted Jaune up as if he weighed nothing staring a prince carry the woman began to sprint away.

"Where are you taking him!?" Melanie demanded the woman's eyes began to glow fire bled out of them as Jaune swore he smelled the odd antic smell of ozone in the air.

"To the hospital! Get in my way and you will find yourself in need of one as well!" She barked as she began to sprint, whatever she had done to Jaune was good, he felt his pain numb and his body felt like it had been wrapped in a nice warm blanket.

"Hold on male I _will_ save you." The woman said as Jaune felt the last vestiges of consciousness fail him as he blacked out...

* * *

Jaune did not know what happened next, his memories broke and blurred. He remembered voices, female voices screaming something that he could not quite remember...

_"He's bleeding! We need a transfer!" _

_Bleeding who's bleeding? _

_"What happened to him!?"_

_What happened to who? Where am I? Who are you? _

_"Huntress grade injuries!"_

_A huntress? Did... did I get hurt? _

_"How bad is he?!"_

_Bad? What's so bad? _

_"Bad! Doctor, he has multiple intestinal perforations! He needs surgery!"_

_I... that does not sound so good, who is that unlucky bastard? _

_"Fuck! Give me twenty Cc's now!"_

_"Doctor we are losing him!"_

_"Don't give me that! What's his pulse!"_

_Yeah, what is his pulse? You need to know that to save his life. _

_"Weak! It's already weak and failing bu the second!"_

_"Goddess above! Who did this to him?!"_

_They sound like a dick. _

_"A huntress!"  
"Dammit! Do we have a name!?"_

_Yeah, what is his name?_

_"Jaune Arc!"  
Wait... that's me..._

_The_ voices came and went Jaune felt his eyes fall he saw white, grey, yellow, green, blue and black. Eventually, Jaune knocked out…

* * *

When he did eventually wake up he was alone... he was in a small white room, devoid of humans, a bright light shone in from the windows and tubes in all of his limbs. He saw a myriad of fluids being pumped in and out of him along with the harsh mechanical beeps of machinery in his ears. He was alone wrapped in a white hospital gown and-

The door opened to the room Jaune saw a woman walk in. She was tall at least six and a half feet with long flowing silver hair storm cloud grey eyes and was dressed in a green and black dress. She walked in on a pair of jet black high heels along with an intricate silver black cane and had a pair of glasses on her face.

"Ah, Mister Arc you are awake so good to see that." The woman said her voice calm and measured. She gave Jaune a small smile as he moaned. He moved his arm an almost instantly screamed, it felt like his limb was made of fiberglass and someone had slammed a cane down on it.

"Stay still please I can assure you that you are in no danger."

"What happened to me?" Jaune whimpered to speak made it feel like glass was being dragged up his throat as the woman took a seat next to him.

"You were attacked by a huntress in training, her name is Yang Xiao-long." The woman said as Jaune gasped memories of fire and blood filling his brain.

"Mel! Mil are they ok!?" Jaune asked before screaming he felt like his lungs had nee stabbed he felt his chest explode in pain and agony like glass was being pumped into his mouth.

"You are just waking up and are asking about others? Should you not be worried about yourself?"

"I don't care about that! The twins! Are they alive! Please tell me that they are ok!"

"Easy! Please, Mister Arc I assure you that your co-workers are fine, they are unharmed I wish I could say the same for you, however." The woman said her voice calm and measured.

"Thank the goddess," Jaune said before yelping in pain.

"Interesting... you put the lives of others before yourself? I _like_ that." The mystery woman said a Chesire smile split her lips, Jaune did not know why but he felt more terrified of being alone with this woman that he felt when he was bleeding out on the dance floor.  
"I... I'm going to be ok then?"

"Indeed but Mister Arc I must confess I am not here to simply wish you well."

"What?"

"I am here to ask you for a _favor."_ The woman said her glasses flashed a bright silver so sharp it hurt.

"What are you here for?"

"Mister Arc my name is Opal." Jaune froze he saw her eyes glare at him he felt his pulse freeze and-

"Get out." Jaune hissed his limbs shaking his fist balled up and he felt his teeth grind against one another.

"Jaune-

"I said get out!" Jaune yelled rage filling his voice his eyes shook in rage and anger as Opal froze.

"Jaune. The Huntress that attack you, Yang-

"I don't care! Get-

"Jaune what happened to your father was _not_ my fault. Nor was it yours. It was a _tragedy,_ but not one we could have prevented." Opal finally said having enough of Jaune's madness. Tears fell from the male's eyes he shook in rage and anger as Jaune whimpered.

"Jaune do you know what it means to be an Arc?"

"It means to help those who you can."

"Good. The Huntress that attacked you, she is in_ jail."_

"Good! She should be!" Jaune hissed as Opal winced.

"I... I can not disagree. What she did was unacceptable in every way shape and form, she acted in a way that was _fully_ and totally against what it means to be a huntress and you have my personal apologies for that. She is facing criminal charges serious charges that may see her never be a huntress at all."

"Serious?"

_"Very._ Jaune she is facing several legal actions that will _all_ go through in court ranging from attempted murder, assault on a civilian, assault with a deadly weapon, manslaughter of the first degree, attack on a male, assault and battery, public endangerment, manslaughter of the second and third degree, destruction of public and private property. the attack on the public, terrorism, and abuse of huntress rights. She is facing life in prison with_ no _chance of parole. And if she goes to a trail which she _will_ there is no doubt in my mind that the jury will convict her before my coffee can get cold." Opal laid it out without hesitation, Opal held nothing back.

"I still don't see what's wrong with any of this, and what _favor_ do you want from me?"

"Yang is one of the most promising huntresses that I have ever seen to lose her over such a simple... mistake would be a loss to the_ world."_

'Minor!? She almost killed me!"

"I know that! Do you think me _simple!?"_

The woman shouted slamming her cane to the ground green energy sparked out of it making Jaune whimper.

"I know what she did and I know that it was wrong! Do you think me mad!? She assaulted a civilian! Not only that but a male! But countless bystanders in danger almost killed an unarmed male and did this all while drunk! Believe me, Mister Arc if this was near _anyone_ else I would toss them in jail and forget about her. But she has _potential_, potential that I refuse to see wasted! I know this sounds selfish and I will be blunt with you it is. But listen to me Jaune are you an Arc?"

"Yes. I've always been an Arc."

"Good, then do you know what an Arc does when offered the chance to help others?"

"They take the chance without hesitation," Jaune said as the woman nodded.

"Good. Jaune I know that this is hard I know it is not fair but you have your aura unlocked." Jaune froze the words hit him like the bullets from a gun.

"No... that_ can't_ be."

"Yes, it is your aura in unlocked as a male with his aura unlocked and no combat training you are now officially _state property."_

"But! That's not fair!"

"I know it is not but unless you want to spend the rest of your life in a research lab in the ass end of an Atlas bunker you will listen and listen well. I'm offering you a chance of freedom. To be free from experimentation and forced labor. Jaune I am offering you the chance to be a hunter." Opal said as Jaune elt his eyes turn as wide as saucers.

"You don't mean that..."

"Oh I mean it Mister Arc I am deathly serious, and as of right now? Congratulations Jaune you have just been admitted to Beacon academy for huntresses."

"A huntress school!? I'll die if I go there!"

"Oh, I have _no_ doubt in my mind about that Jaune a male with _no_ combat training a recently unlocked aura and no drive to be a huntsman? You will be dead within a week."  
"Then why send me!?"

"Simple. I can send you to Beacon or I can call your _mother_ and tell her where you are."  
"I! Please don't do that!"  
"Then join Beacon."

"Why do you want me in so bad!?"

"Ah... remember that favor I asked you?"

"I... yes, what about it?" Jaune asked a nagging feeling in his gut that he _hoped_ was repaired aura did heal right?

"Well you are going to drop _all_ charges against Miss Xiao-long right away, she will get four years community service and that is that."  
"What!? Drop the charges!? She almost killed me!"  
"Yes, I _know_ that Jaune. I know what she did to you, that is why I am here. You will drop the charges and become Yang's _squire."_

"Her what?"  
"Her trainee, her protege, she will teach you the in and outs of being a huntsman she is one our best students prodigy! You saw how she fought like a raging inferno!"

"Like a bull in a china shop."  
"That... that is also true Yang will be responsible for your food, your health, and your training. Should you die in her care she is instantly revoked of her _plea bargain_ and will be tired of all crimes committed at the bar and most likely be convicted.

It is in _her_ best interest to keep you alive and healthy and it is in your best interest to find a trainer with the skills and power to see you through this." Jaune gagged his vision spun he saw dots in his eyes as his tongue went drier than the desert sand.

"Ma'am... why so much? Why so much effort to get me?"  
"Jaune I will not lie to you that is beneath me, do you remember when I said that I will not _waste_ potential?"  
"Yes, ma'am."  
"Good. Your father was one of _the_ best hunters ever, even as a male. He consistently outperformed every female colleague of his and was a beacon of hope for a generation! After his death male enrollment in all hunter academies dropped by over fifty percent, the pul was demoralized and Grimm attacks doubled."

"I know that ma'am he was my father. What does this have to do with me?"  
"I taught your father Jaune when I looked in his eyes I saw a _spark!_ A light a shining flicker that turned into a burning raging inferno of potential, he had the spark of greatness in him Jaune. I see that same spark in you even now you are like a seed that only needs the proper nourishment and care to sprout up and I will not let you waste your talents at a bar of all places."  
"But I _like_ working there."

"Jaune. That is a _bar_. You spend your days asleep in an apartment that is barely suitable for human living. Compare that to saving lives?"

"You said that I would probably die!"  
"And I stand by that, and if you _do_ meet your untimely end at the hands of Grimm you at least will have died doing something useful and as much as I do not want that to happen I can _live_ with the fact that you tried."

"I... I _like_ my job... I like my friends they are like a family to me."  
"We do not always get to chose what he like Jaune. The world is not so kind you are going to Beacon weather you like it or not and it is in your best interest to come with your _best_ foot forward less you became Grimm food." The woman said as Jaune took a large gulp as he felt his normal life end in a fire of _chaos..._

* * *

**OK! The first part of Dragonslayer is done! This one is the idea from the discord of Jaune going through a female-dominated Remnant being forced into the one job he did _not_ want to do and him living with the consequences of that! This story was pitched to me on the discord and I liked it so much I wrote it! It is to the commissioner's request and story with _minor_ modifications here and there so yeah! Until next time Brave Sir Robinson is next! And if you want to join that Discord just ask warning it is _mature_ and you might never look at me the same again...**


	2. Team Proven

**AN: OK! Here we go! The next chapter of Dragon Slayer! I was working on this for a bit, this is a commissioned work so I had to talk to the commissioner about what they wanted and after that, I got back to it! In this one Jaune's in Beacon! We see his new team! And we get a feel for what the world is really like! We see some new faces, a familiar scared rabbit and more! All this in Draong Slayer!  
****Ps. For anyone asking for the more _odd_ OOC moments for characters, the commissioner had very specific instructions for them so just letting you know! If someone seems out of character in this fic there is a reason!**

* * *

Jaune did not believe the words from Opal's mouth.

"A hunter?" Jaune asked more squeaked than anything his voice shrill and weak, the woman Opal nodded her grey eyes locking onto Jaune her stormcloud eyes finding and fixating on him like a hawk.

"Yes. You are to be a hunter in Beacon." Opal spoke flat, and honestly, without a shred of pause. Jaune wanted to jump out of a window.

To be a man in this world was hard enough, little jobs, few places of employment that were not domestic or busy work but to be a hunter? For a male to intrude on that territory meant a quick and horrible death, that Jaune wanted to part of.

"I can't be!"

"Oh, on the contrary, I do not know anyone else to be a hunter. Jaune did you know that your father was a huntsman?" Opal asked the way Jaune glared at her, was her response.

"I see." She cut him off she didn't need any misguided male anger, Jaune was on her hook she needed him to take her deal to get into Beacon, or she would lose Yang, and that was not going to happen. Jaune, you will be in Beacon whether you want to or not. Opal thought as she smiled.

"Tell me Jaune, did you know your father well? Before he died?"

"I... I did... he was a good man."

"I can agree to that. He was one of the best hunters male or female that I had ever had the privilege of knowing. I am truly sorry for what happened to him; tell me does your mother still drink?" The question hurt the boy; Opal saw him wince the brief flash of hurt in his eyes as he gripped his hospital sheets.

"Yes... she still drinks."

"Does she do it frequently?"

"I don't know."

"When you were home, how often did she... partake?"

"She... she still drinks..."

"Does she hit you? Is she violent when drunk?" Opal asked her hooks already sunk in. Jaune was looking down his knuckles white as the sheets as Opal licked her lips.

_Right where I want you. _

"Does she hurt you? Is that why you left? To get away from the pain?"

"No! She doesn't hit me! It was just a one-time thing-

He spoke too much Jaune knew it, and Opal knew it.

"She hit you? Jaune that is _not_ acceptable."

"It was just a beer bottle! She throws them when she's angry! She's under a lot of stress! She's just trying to make things work!"

"Jaune. If a woman hit's or endangers her children that is cause for an investigation on her. I wonder what would be found if I looked into this matter?"

"Don't! I have sisters that need her!"

"You are the youngest of your family, how do your older siblings need her? Are not most of them huntresses?"

"I... it's complicated, Ma'am but please, leave my mom alone."

"I might, but you must do something for me. I-

"You want me to drop charges."

"No. I do not want you to drop them, that would be ridiculous, Yang needs to learn her lesson and if she keeps doing things like this, then eventually someone will seriously get hurt."

"_I_ got seriously hurt."

"Yes but you are going to benefit from this and not at my expense." Opal made her point known as Jaune sighed; his head hung low as he gripped his bed.

"Ma'am I can't fight."

"That is why you are going to train; Yang needs to learn what responsibility and by what better way than caring for another? She needs to learn what it means to have consequences for her actions. She will train you to be a huntsman, take care of you and make sure you are going to be that. You are to be a leash to her. She must take care of you to take care of her."

"So what am I? A student?"

"You will be an exceptional Beacon student, you have missed the initiation since well you were not trying to go in the first place so I must make exceptions for your enrollment."

"What does that mean?"

"Well after looking at your records good job hiding them by the way, it's not every day that a man can hide from Vale's finest," Opal said giving Jaune a predatory grin as Jaune let out a low whimper.

"I… I do not know-

"Save it, Jaud you know that hacking and altering public records is a felony? The twins could be looking at ten years for that." Opal said letting her words hang in the air as they hit Jaune like a blow to the gut.

"They didn't do it!"

"Covering up for them is five years."

"I! How did you know?"

"Jaune I am a _very_ resourceful woman do not put that past me. Now you did take the Beacon hunter preliminary tests, tell me why did you back down?"

"My father..."

"Ah, his death did come around that time shame. Well as you know, you did remarkable high on the tactical portion of the exam higher than any woman has ever scored seeing how you lack in the physical sense but seem to more than make up for it upstairs you will be added in as a _tactical advisor." _

"Tactical advisor? What does that mean?" Jaune asked as Opal flashed him a smirk.

"Simple. You will be assigned to one of our teams as a tactical advisor, they are a good team, but they are a..._ troubled_ group of girls." Opal said her enigmatic smile failing as a grimace was born.

"Troubled?"

"Yes, they are called team PRVN or team Proven. Ironically enough they have been in Beacon for over a year, been on numerous missions have the single highest Grimm kill count of every other first-year team combined and have more power than most second years."

"They seem to be doing just fine what do they need from me?"

"They also have not had one single successful mission under their belt."

"What? How? They have the most Grimm kills."

"True. They have the most Grimm kills; they also wrack up the single most amounts in property damage, injuries to the nearby bystanders, and a full lack of cooperation than every team. The team is full of powerhouses that refuse to play nice. You will go and reign them in."

"How!? I'm just a man! I've never fought!"

"Well trust me Jaune, just like the students did at initiation that you skipped, you will learn on the_ fly."_

* * *

"_Welcome to Beacon. Please watch your step."_ The voice said as Jaune left alone, the bullhead dropped off a single blonde male walking alone with a sword and shield on his side. As Jaune walked off thanking the goddess that he did not vomit mainly due to having any lunch, his tour guide was waiting for him. Silver eyes flashed as a blur of red slammed into him.

"Hey! You must be Jaune! I am Ruby! Ruby Rose! Nice to meet you!" The sharp, energetic voice of Ruby? Said the slightly taller girl rushing towards Jaune in a shower of red roses as Jaune gulped. Ruby was young slightly younger than him if he could guess but was half a foot taller at six feet even not counting the large black combat boots that have her an extra half foot.

"Hello? I'm Jaune-

"Jaune! Jaune Arc! Your father was a great huntsman!" The girl said smiling so full and bright that Jaune thought her face was going to break!

"You... you know my dad?"

"What!? Do I know him!? Jaune, your dad, was one of the reasons that I became a huntress in the first place! I mean look at him! A_ strong_ independent male! Defying the odds! Beating back the oppressive, sexist matriarchy that holds not only men but women down as well! He was an inspiration to us all!" Ruby said smiling ear to ear her hands behind her back as I let a small smile leave my face.

"I... ok that's nice to hear; you seem to know a lot about him."

"Of course! He was one of my inspirations to be a huntress! Speaking of that look at this!" Ruby said slamming a massive scythe down into the ground Jaune yelped fear in his eyes as he fell back.

"Ruby!? What the hell is that!?"

"This is my baby!_ Crescent Rose!_ She is a scythe with a-

"Compact hybrid sniper rifle. I see." Jaune said he knew what guns were Melanie had taught him enough about them; she always said a man had to be able to defend himself. Learning about guns was just a part of that.

"Oh!? Do you like guns to!?"

"I don't mind them-

"Great! I knew me, and you were going to be the _best_ of friends! In fact! Did you know that I am fully in support of your rights?"

"I... my what?"

"Oh, you! What was I expecting! You are a male but come on Jaune. You need to think! Look here!" Ruby said as Jaune winced eating her insult as Ruby showed him a small rainbow-colored badge on the inside of her cloak.

"See!"

"I... I'm not sure what I'm looking at Ruby."

"Gah! Jaune you are so silly! This is my badge." Ruby said nodding proudly as Jaune blinked owlishly at the odd young reaper. Not knowing what the hell she meant by her badge as he nodded.

"And that's good?"

"Good? It's great! I don't know if you know, but I am a proud female meninist! I believe in your rights more than you do!" Ruby said as Jaune froze.

"A _what?"_

"A meninist! I am an active member of the male rights community! And I am a proud vocal supporter of your fights! You could even call me a _social justice warrior!"_

"A what who now?"

"Don't act silly! You and your jokes, and those cunt munching lips."

"What was that?"

"Nothing! Just want to shove your face in my legs-

"Did you just say something about my face and your legs?"

_"What? _Jaune you are hearing things! Now come on let's take you to your team!" Ruby said suddenly pulling Jaune forward her chest squeezing his arm making him blush.

"Ruby! Wait up!"

* * *

"Jaune! This is Pyrrha!" The small girl said pulling Jaune down a hallway as a massive teenager awaited him.

"Hello!" The tall, no not just tall she was damn near Amazonian woman that Jaune had never seen a day in his life looked down to him as he gulped.

"I... hello," Jaune said looking down he knew better than to look a woman in her eyes as the taller woman had a worried look in her beautiful emerald eyes, bronze plated armor and a small grin on her face.

"I! Well! Hello! My name is Pyrrha! And I am going to be your friend! And..."

"Come on Pyr! Social actions! You got this!" Ruby hissed as Pyrrha gulped.

"I am Pyrrha Nikos!" The woman said as Jaune paused she looked scared? She looked like she was expecting Jaune to hit her and looked ready to bolt.

"I... hello? I'm Jaune Arc, nice to meet you." Jaune's bartender training thankfully kicked over a year of making drinks and talking to strangers taking over his nerves as he smiled.

_Remember Jaune; she's just like a client. Just look her in the eyes and smile. _Jaune thought holding out his hand looking Pyrrha dead in her green eyes.

"Nice to meet you."

"Meet? Jaune you do know who Pyrrha is right?"

"My teammate?" Jaune asked as a smile so bright it made Ruby's look like a spark in an inferno as she gripped Jaune's hand with enough power to make his aura flash.

"AH!"

"You don't know who I am?"

"No? You are the girl who is crushing my hand! Can you please stop doing that!?"

"I'm sorry!"

"Jeez Pyrrha wait to mess with the male. Ok, Jaune! Have fun!" Ruby said blurring off down the Beacon hall as Pyrrha blushed.

"Come with me the dorm is this way," Pyrrha said leading Jaune down the two walked in an awkward mix of nerves.

"So... you are the one who Yang..."

"Almost killed?"

"I was going to say _assaulted _by yes, you look remarkably well for a man who was about to die less than a week ago."

"I have a lot of aura; the doctor told me that it was a good thing or I would be dead by now."

"I'm glad you do! Now before we go... you need to know about your new team." Pyrrha said as she fought an internal war in her head.

_GAH! He is so cute! That small boyish face! That cut round but! He's perfect, and best of all he does not know who I am! Think Pyrrha calm down; this is it! Your one chance to get a male! You won't have another time to get a male that is not only ignorant of you but is also on your team for the next four years! Yang, you might be a hot headed bitch but thank you!_ Pyrrha thought as she smiled crossing her fingers as she let her face sporting a wide goofy grin.

"Well, your team is nice! They are all good girls and well, let's just say hi!" Pyrrha said the woman was almost two feet taller than Jaune, her heels put her a good extra six inches, making her tower of Jaunes five seven form.

"Here we are! Team Proven's dorm!" Pyrrha said opening the door as they walked inside.

"Yay! Pyrrha's back!" A hyper-energetic voice said as a woman around six six, laid on her back she had bright teal eyes and a fiery head of red hair, she wore a tight pair of pink shorts that left little to the imagination.

And a short top that let her ample chest strain against its imprisonment. Jaune blushed looking away where another woman this one slightly taller wearing loose green robes and baggy khaki pants with almost yellow skin and long flowing black hair with a streak of pink down the front of it.

"Nora this is Jaune-

"AH! Rin! _RIN! _The male is here! Look at him!" Nora moved like a bolt of lightning, one second she was on her bed looking at Jaune like an animal in a zoo, the next she was on him her six and a half foot stature combined with a muscular body so fit that it made Yang look weak towered over him.

"Hi!" Jaune said weakly trying to bring up his bartender training and treat her just like a client.

"AH! He is so_ cute!_" Nora said wrapping Jaune in a tight hug, she shoved his face into her chest, making sure his spine snapped! Jaune cried out in pain his aura flashing with effort as-

"Nora._ Stop." _The woman on the bed said as Nora let go Jaune gagged the air returning from his lungs as he choked.

"Ah! Sorry about that Jaune! You just looked so cute; I could eat you all up!" Nora said smiling ear to ear as she grinned. The woman on the bed opened her eyes, twin orbs of magenta looked at Jaune with a genuine serene and peaceful look in her eyes.

"I do apologize for her Jaune she doesn't know her own strength, my name is Lian Ren. And I am your teammate." Lian spoke in simple, calm tone her voice calm and nurturing like his mother before-

"Hello, I am Jaune; nice to meet you." He said walking up his face in friend mode, not a client. He held out his hand, and Rin shook it. Her skin was smooth but calloused on the bottom of her palm. She did not squeeze him or put a bit of excess pressure on his hand. Jaune liked her instantly.

"It is a pleasure to meet you, Lian."

"Call me Ren, but yes that is the same to you."

"Oh, he's so polite! Much better than her! Ugh!"

"Her? Nora?"

"Oh, you have not met her," Nora said as Pyrrha and Ren looked ready to vomit.

"Who is-

_BANG! _There was a loud bang, as the door flew open as-

"OK! Which one of you fucking ass cunt's decided it was a good fucking idea to fucking take my fucking gelato!?" A woman with short spiky black hair, sickly yellow eyes, and gauntlets of her wrists stormed in.

"Well!? Which one of you fucking bitches thought that she-

"That is Vernal," Nora said as Vernal hissed. Vernal looked, well she looked fucking horrifying just a bit shorter than Pyrrha at six six, Vernal had eyes that burned an off putting glow, her arms were packed with tightly coiled muscles her body seemed angular and sharp dressed in a pair of tattered jean shorts and a ragged jacket, her whole body looked like a weapon, and she looked pissed.

"Damn fucking right Valkyrie! You stupid cun-

Vernal looked at Jaune his eyes wide her sickly yellow eyes shot open as her face became beet red. Her hands dropped and her mouth fell and hung like a door that was tossed open.

"M-M- There is a male in the room!?"

"Yes, Vernal Jaune-

"I! I am sorry Jaune. Forgive me for my words." The woman Vernal said as she bowed? She bowed her head deeply her cheeks burning a bloody red as she gulped.

"That... that's ok?" Jaune offered not expecting an apology, Vernal was tall almost as tall as Pyrrha without her heels, her skin was a healthy rich tan, and she wore an improvised outfit. A school uniform but without all plaid and had furs draped over her shoulder and was bowing so far he was almost cleaning her face with her feet.

"Ummm you don't have to bow... Vernal?" Jaune asked more embarrassed than anything Vernal jumped up her face an odd mix of anxiety and fear, her sickly eyes locked onto him as she gulped.

"I'm sorry! I mean- wait what are you doing here? Pyrrha!" Vernal barked her tone going from that of a terrified puppy to that of a furious lion in the span of a few seconds. Pyrrha winced fighting back a grimaced as she smiled.

"Yes, _partner?_ What can I do for you?"

"Cut the shi- I mean cut the act. Why is a man in our room? Why did you bring him in here alone with other women?" Vernal asked taking a step forward as Pyrrha rolled her eyes.

"He is our new teammate Vernal-

"He's the tactical advisor!?"

"Yes. If you paid attention during my briefing, then you would know that by now." Pyrrha said not resisting the dig at Verna's expense Vernal shook it off turning to Jaune dropping down to one knee to look at him at even level.

'Jaune, Pyrrha didn't do anything to you did she?"

"She took me to the room?"

"Did Nora touch you?"

"This bitch."

"What was that!? Did you say something you half-cocked ginger cun-

Vernal stopped her tirade looking at Jaune as she ground her teeth and adjusted her word use.

"Cunning teammate who I sometimes have _minor_ disagreements with," Vernal said fixing her words as Nora rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable normally you curse up a storm, but the second a guy walks in, you are like a cat that got declawed! Or a hyena with no fangs." Nora said as Vernal let out a low guttural growl.

"Why you red headed! If Jaune were not here, I would rip-

"You would do what?" Jaune asked suddenly feeling very awkward Vernal paused once again face once again going beet red as she looked down her fingers flopping as she ground her feet into the floor.

"Rip those bad highlights _right_ out of your hair!" Vernal said with an awkward chuckle as everyone looked at her like she had grown a third arm.

"Same to you, bitch," Nora said flicking her off Vernal's hand shot out covering Jaune's eyes as she hands flying over Jaune's face.

"Nora! Not in front of the male!"

"Vernal? You are covering my eyes."

"AH! I'm sorry! I didn't mean to-

"As fun as this is, no one has answered the important question. Jaune is now part of our team; where will he sleep?" Lian asked frowning there were four beds in the room and five people how this would work out evenly-

"He can take mine obviously; I'll sleep on the floor." Vernal offered up her bed without even thinking.

"Vernal I can't kick you out of your own bed-

"I've already made my choice. I won't let you sleep on the floor or risk you in the bed's one of... them." Vernal said stalking over to the furthest bed from the door yanking off the top comforter and one pillow and balling them up to a makeshift pile on the floor beside it.

"You can sleep in the bed for tonight we can see about getting you another bed in the morning," Vernal said as Jaune sighed he did not have much choice Vernal seemed to have made up her mind and-

"Jaune do you have a bag?" Lian asked looking him up and down the boy did not bring with him a bag, maybe he had his delivered?"

"N-no... I don't have a bag."

"What about your clothes? Or your gear?" Ren asked a bit confused as to how the boy was going to prepare without-

"I... I don't have one. I have my blade and shield."

"I see that but what about clothes, your belongings?"

"I never had much, and after my incident, I don't have enough to really carry, what little I do have is coming soon. My sack will be dropped off tomorrow according to Opal."

"Incident? The hell happened to you? Oh! Oh! Did you get into a shootout! Like a spy movie!?" Nora asked already excited as Jaune winced.

"Actually that is not far from how I got here.'

"OH! We have a secret agent on our team! How awesome! What are you going to do? Are you going to give us super secret assassin training? Are you going to teach us strange and cool fighting styles!? Are you-

"Valkyrie! Enough! Let him breathe!"

"Screw you Vernal! You don't' get to act pissy when we are just here then become a damn saint when a boy walks in!"

"You little-

"Nora. Vernal is right. Jaune has a right to answer questions on his terms. Jaune if you feel comfortable, please tell us how you came here." Lian clarified as Jaune sighed.

"It's a _long_ story."

* * *

The story was not long; it was simple Jaune went to work as normal drunk huntress came into his club shot up the place Jaune went to defend his friends and then bang! She gut checked him ripping out his intestines and almost killing him.

"That bitch." Vernal spat as for once Nora nodded her head in agreement.

"I know she's a bit hot headed, but that is way too far, she almost killed someone! How is she not in jail?" Nora asked frowning arms crossed a very irritated look on her face.

"Well... Opal said that if she trained me, then she could get out of it-

"What? Her train you? Hah! That weakling? She may be her daughter, but she has the backbone of a twig, she will only weaken you." Vernal hissed shaking her head.

"I must agree, you will need a more... patient trainer, Yang is strong that I have no doubt."

"More like you are all weak; she can not even land a scratch on me in the arena."

"As I was saying Vernal. Yang is not a good tutor. Jaune should receive training from someone more skilled at dealing with men."

"Then who the hell do you think should be with him? Not me, not Nora-

"I could do it... I am fairly patient and should be able to work out a routine with him, does that sound good Jaune?" Lian asked a slight redness to one cheek as Jaune nodded.

"That does not sound bad-

"Oh! Then may I offer my support as well?" Pyrrha added finally speaking after Jaune's long and honestly sad story.

"I guess?"

"Well since you didn't know I _am_ a champion fighter, I have trained with the best fighters know to Remnant, I'm sure that I can find a training schedule that will work for you. "

"As much and I do mean as_ much_ as I do hate to say it my partner is right. She might not be the strongest person I know, but she is one of the hardest trainers. If she can make you a schedule then you should follow it, she just might save your life." Vernal said fighting to say every word as she looked like she had pulled teeth.

"That you Vernal, Jaune if I asked you to train with me on the rooftop what would you say to three times a week or every other day?"

"I think that could work, but I have to ask Yang first, I am her squire. I need to spend some time with her even if I do not want to."

"If she tries anything we'll break her legs!"

"That is the second time we agree on something ever. I'm not sure how to feel about this."

"Me neither." Vernal and Nora both said as Lian sighed.

"Pyrrha?"

"Oh! Right, well I suppose I can teach you basic fighting styles and techniques hammer in the basics I'm assuming you have never used a sword?

"Not once."

"Great... I can do that; Nora can help you build muscle."

"Hah! Hell yeah! Making gains Jaune!"

"Vernal can help you with the more... improvised aspects of combat."

"She meant fighting dirty," Nora added as Vernal simply shrugged.

"The only dirty fight is a fight you lose and complain about afterward."

"I see... and Lian can help you with meditation. Being clear of mind and body is imperative. Grimm feed on your negative emotions and being in control of them is necessary to be a hunter."

"She is right Jaune the first step to mastering others is to be able to master yourself. I can teach you ways to mediate in the morning."

"I... thank you guys but I'm tired can we go to bed?"

"Sure-

"Where is he going to change? Should we leave? Should he leave? I mean unless he changes in front of us… I mean I'm not asking you to do that Jaune! But if you are comfortable with it I'm just saying…" Nora let her words hang winking at Jaune as a bright blush came over his face.

"Nora…"

"Valkyrie!"

"I can use the bathroom don't mind me," Jaune said blinking going to use the bathroom quickly before heading back to his Vernal's old bed that smelled like her saying a brief goodnight to his team and going to sleep as his first night in Beacon was finally done.

* * *

The next day was an odd one, Jaune woke up did what he usually did in the club went to use the bathroom was interrupted by a half-naked Nora, who walked out of the steaming room in nothing but a far to short towel. Her body covered in glistening water drops her chest bursting out of her cloth as Jaune felt his heart sink into his gut.

Jaune stuttered blushed as Nora laughed rubbing his head telling him that he was cute and that if wanted to have a real workout to come see her after class _without_ his pants or shirt. Winking at him rubbing his head as Jaune sighed.

He took his shower after her quickly taking to issue with the bathroom smelling like Nora or having to put on the same pair of clothes at was the was somewhat cleaner right? After that Jaune sat in a corner while the girls changed and then it was time for team PRVN plus one to go to class.

"So Jaune have you ever attended a combat training course?"

"I... I have not Lian."

"I see well follow us then."

"We will keep you safe!"

"Thanks, Nora."

"She's right nothing gets to you wit me her," Vernal said as Jaune smiled as strange as his team was maybe this was going to work out? Perhaps he would make real friends here? So far his team was nice Ruby was kind, so maybe huntresses were not so bad after all?

On the way to breakfast, Jaune noticed that men were not uncommon in Beacon but rare one out of every three student's seemed to be a male, and almost no team had more than one on the human or faunus, but faunus men were much rarer than human ones.

"OH! Eat this! Come on Jaune it will make you big and strong!" Nora said holding out what might have been the single largest piece of pancakes topped with so many layers of syrup that it was threatening to give him type two diabetes just due to proximity.

"Nora... is that healthy?"

"Of course it is-

"Nora! Get that out of his face! You need meat in the morning; if you eat all that sugar, you are going to get burned out." Vernal said putting a slab of bacon on his plate.

"Here take mine." Vernal doubled Jaune's bacon with all of her own even sliding her toast onto Jaune's platter.

"Vernal I don't want to take food from you."

"Don't worry about it; you need the energy; today is your first day in a huntress school. You need to go training today, and if you want to grow strong, you need to eat your meat."

"Want you to eat my meat," Nora said nonchalantly rolling her eyes as Vernal shot her a glare that could strip the paint off a bullhead Nora gulped looking away from her as-

_"Ouch!_ That hurts!"

"What a freak!"

"I told you that they were real!" Three feminine voices said as Jaune turned a rabbit faunus with long brown eyes was having them yanked by a tall girl, with orange hair and blue eyes as she glared down.

"What a freak!" The woman hissed as Pyrrha growled.

"Why will Dew learn?"

"Now that is a bitch," Lian said as Vernal shot her a glare before rolling her eyes.

"If she can not defend herself then she should not be here, Jaune stay close to me- Jaune?" Vernal asked as Jaune was no longer in his seat...

"Jaune!?" Pyrrha shouted as Jaune walked up to the woman Dew? He knew that this was a bad idea no scratch that, this was a terrible idea. Jaune had literally fought in one fight his whole life, and that one had seen him gutted by buckshot and nearly killed. Now he was going to interfere with a third party and get his ass kicked by another huntress, but this one had a team!

_That is not important; dad always said that if you see a wrong and you do not do anything to stop if you are just as bad as the ones doing the wrong in the first place._ Jaune's father's words rang in his ear.

"Hey! Stop that!" Jaune yelled putting a hand on Dew's shoulder she turned to him cocking her head before rolling her eyes.

"Back off _male, _this is not a fight for you," Dew said going back to the faunus as Jaune stood his ground gripping her loose blue shirt and pulling.

"I said stop!" Jaune yelled as Dew paused her arm shot out like lightning her fist flew at his face like a bolt of lighting and-

_"AHHH!" _Dew screamed a gauntleted hand shot out at the last second, Vernal appeared behind him, her hand catching Dew at the wrist gripping and twisting it, making it crack painfully.

"AH! Vernal you bitch!"

"Back. Off." Vernal hissed squeezing Dew's wrist making it_ pop!_

"Why!? Who the fuck is he to you!? Are you fucking him-

"None of your business your dumb cunt! Now stand down, or I will put you down. What's it going to be bitch? Back down or be put down?"

"Fuck you! Get off me." Dew said backing off Vernal growled as Dew's team an all-female team backed up their leader as she growled. Vernal let go of Dew's arm her aura flaring as she stood up. Dew took two steps forward before a piece of metal pressed against the back of her head.

"I would not say that if I were you! Unless you want to get a _boop!_" Nora said her voice dark and deadly; her hammer turned into a grenade launcher pressing the barrel to the side of Dew's head as the woman paused glaring at Nora before sighing.

"Fine. We give, come on girls if they want to help the freak let them."

Dew said as she turned her team followed one glaring death at Jaune one blew a kiss and one blushed bowing before following her friends.

"I... thank you." The faunus said as Jaune smiled.

"Ok, don't worry-

"Jaune! Don't apologize to her! You! Velvet if you do not get better you are going to get Jaune hurt! if you do that you will have more to deal with than fucking Indigo!" Vernal hissed as Velvet winced.

"I'm sorry!"

"Do not be sorry be better! Come on Jaune! We are leaving!"

"Wait! Vernal!" Jaune said as she pulled him off as he sighed...

* * *

"I... you..." Jaune said as Yang... the woman who put him in Beacon glared daggers down to him.

"Me? You look... alive."

"No thanks to you."

"I... fuck I made a mistake now come on. I got to train you..." Yang growled into the lockers as Jaune gulped...

"How do we-

"No questions! Follow me. Maybe we'll get something done today." Yang growled the woman was looking different than the last time Jaune saw _her. _

She was not trying to kill him; her gauntlets were back on her wrists, and she was dressed in the standard Beacon uniform. Yang rolled her lilac eye glaring down at Jaune as he walked up next to her.

"You... you tried to kill me."

"I did not try to kill you! I made a mistake."

"That almost killed me! And my friends!"

"I said I was sorry!" Yang shouted punching a locker making it dent filling the air with a hard metal clang!

Jaune wince Yang's eyes flashed crimson before she took a deep breath.

"Look. I don't want us to have any more problems than we already do so how about this? You listen to what I say, and I'll give you the best training that I can ok? Can you do that?" Yang asked like she was pulling teeth.

"Sure... but can I ask you something first?" Yang rolled her eyes putting one of her gauntlet hand over her face pulling down her eyelids as she groaned.

"Why not, it's not like me, and you are going to be spending any less time together. Shoot." Yang asked sighing rolling her eyes cracking her neck -

"Why were you in the club that night? You were getting pretty drunk, and I thought that it was Beacon initiation, but you have been here for a while, so why were you in the club?"

"Because I like to get drunk? I get it from my uncle." Yang asked shrugging her shoulders like it was the simplest thing ever.

"So what about you? Why aren't you in Beacon?"

"What?"

"I know about you Jaune Arc. I did my research in the time when you were cleared from the hospital. Highest scores of anyone, male _or_ female in tactics, why did you not come here?"

"I... my dad was a hunter, and mom and most of my sisters were huntresses."

"So a whole damn family huh? Well, then how no why the hell did you not become one? What made you the black sheep?" Yang asked sitting down on a bench patting the side inviting Jaune to sit down. Jaune was reluctant to get that close to Yang sat down on the far side.

"I won't bite."

"You said that in the club."

"I was drunk.'

"I don't like taking risks."

"Fine, go on. Why the hell are you the black sheep?"

"My dad died... Sienna killed him in the fall of Butcher's Cradle."

"Wait... you dad died?" Yang asked a sudden sharp intake of breath as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah... yeah, he did," Jaune said looking down at this thick black combat boots applied to him from Opal-

"And you said it was at_ Butcher's Cradle? _Fucking nightmare, damned Fang, I don't have anything against faunus but after that? I'd be surprised if you didn't want them dead. I... I'm sorry..." Yang said as Jaune sighed.

"I, don't have anything against the faunus for it... It was a long time ago."

"But he had that happen to him on tv... that was broadcasted... I saw it happen."

"So did I..."

"I... you know my dad's dead too?" Yang asked as for the first time Jaune saw her pause; her head held down her fingers gripping the wooden bench seat as she shook.

"You dad is also dead?" Jaune asked the first thing approaching sympathy for Yang appearing in his voice as Yang paused taking a deep breath.

"You and I are going to be seeing a lot of one another so let's get the bull shit backstories out of the way right now. My dad was called Tai Yang Xiao-long. Even after getting married to two women he kept his last name."

"He sounds stubborn."

"That is being mild. I've seen him beat Grimm to death with his bare hands just because he ran out of ammo or dust and did not feel like getting more. Stubborn was not doing him justice. I got my angry streak from him you know?" Yang asked a thin smile on her lips as Jaune let out a small laugh.

"Good to now that you are naturally violent."

"Right? Makes punching things to death easier. Anyway one day my mom Raven the woman who saved you left to do... something."

"Something?"

"She was she is a mysterious one, likes to go on long extended trips to do whatever... one time when he did Summer the other women he married."

"Raven let him marry someone else?" Jaune asked as Yang paused a painful wince fell down her face as she sighed.

"She left once... when I was young, she had to do something she deemed too dangerous for her male. She left Tai without a word she would be back in six months, or that was her plan not that she told him damned edgy bird." Yang hissed before rolling her eyes and going on.

"When she was gone another woman my mom's best friend Summer Rose who was living nearby came to support him... one thing leads to another, and soon enough my little sister was born! And when Raven came back..."

"She was not happy?"

"She almost killed Summer then and there. If it wasn't for me crying and Tai literally blocking her with his body she would have, she stole what was her's."

"Why didn't she just tell Tai that she was leaving for some time?"

"Because she liked to be mysterious, she has a thing for not letting anyone even her family learn more about her than necessary."

"So she didn't tell him anything and then she was pissed when he found another?"

"Oh she was not pissed at him, Raven could never find fault in a male. She was mad at Summer. Summer knew Raven she knew how she operated so did Tai but when Raven left an opening Summer moved in and well... Raven thought she took advantage of her male."

"I see, so she blamed Summer?"

"Yeah and well one thing lead to another, and soon Summer married him because she had his kid. Then..."

"Not so happy family?" Jaune hazarded as Yang smirked.

"You know that's not so bad; maybe we can be friends?"

"Better than enemies."

"Damned right. Long story short one day Raven was out a few years ago, Summer and Tai got into a fight. Tai wanted to go on a Grimm hunt; Summer did not want him to go."

"Why not? What was her problem with him going; he was a hunter right?"

"One of the few, but to Summer that was irrelevant. He was a man his place was in the house _not _on the front lines; she was actively against him hunting and well not that she was mean she was just not supportive."

"She does not sound nice."

"She has her flaws eventually it go bad shouting lead to screaming name calling accusations and eventually Summer told him to get out of the house and die. She said if the Grim killed him maybe he would learn something."

"And... he died?"

"He..." Yang's voice caught in her throat her fist balled before she let out a heavy sigh.

"He came into my and Ruby's room smiling he never stopped smiling to us, he kissed us both on the forehead and told us that he and Summer had a disagreement and that he was going on a camping trip for a while. He said he would be back in a few days."

"He never came back did he?"

"N-no. The job he had to do was a two-woman job. To kill a nest of Grimm some Bengrals even King Taiju he should no he_ needed_ Summer's help but she was tired of it, she wanted him to step down and become a good house husband!" Yang spat the last words with enough venom to melt one of the lovers her fist shaking, and her eyes squinted shut.

"She let him?"

"She let him; Summer thought that Tai would realize that the mission was suicide and come home..."

"He didn't do that... did he?" Jaune asked as a complicated frown came on Yang's face as she ground her teeth.

"No... no, he did not he had a temper on him more stubborn than a bull he went alone and underprepared he did what he did best! Beat his way forward charging head first into a swarm of Grimm! Funny thing is even alone he got close. He was there, he had killed more Grimm than anyone had a right too and by then he was gone for hours, Summer came to our room told us she was going to go looking for dad. I still remember Ruby asking why everyone was leaving."

_Ruby? Like Ruby? No way they can't be related they look nothing alike._

"Well after that Summer found him a second too late, the Grimm overwhelmed him at the last second and he died."

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be you didn't kill him. You had nothing to do with his death. Now come with me, to much heavy shit too early in the day. Let's see how much I can teach you in one day." Yang said as Jaune nodded getting up an-

"You... you are like him..."

"Your dad?"

"Yeah... you remind me of him a lot... one of the reasons I talked to you..."

"I... did you not like him? Cause you almost gutted me."

"I! That was a mistake I'm sorry," Yang said as Jaune nodded walking up to her side and smiling his friend smile.

"It's ok we are stuck together now so get this over with?"

"Yeah. Let's."

* * *

"Ok tell me have you ever, and I do mean ever fought a day in your life?" Yang asked leaning back her top was no longer in a Beacon uniform but a thin black skin-tight tank top that did _nothing_ to hide her ample chest that even made Nora look flat. Jaune blushed his face beet red as he looked down to his feet.

"I! Not really, I-

"Stop staring at my tits and think. I know I look good and really I appreciate the compliment I really do. But come on we got to train you." Yang said bouncing of the balls of her feet her first pulled up into a boxing stance her legs dancing back as forth as Jaune gulped.

"I've never really fought someone! I just kind of... well you!"

"You mean to say the only fight you had was charging me with that damned broom?" Yang asked a bit of skepticism in her eyes as Jaune nodded.

"Yeah!"

"Well what can I say you got guts I'll give you that much, but guts won't always save you block!" Yang yelled as an explosion sounded she launched herself at Jaune making him yelp!

"Yang!?" Jaune yelled raising his shield there was a cling of metal on metal he blocked but flew back.

Yang sighed, Jaune's awkward squeak of pain as she punched his shield sending him flying back sliding down on the floor as she rolled her eyes. "Jaune! You need to plant your feet!" Yang shouted at the boy groaning barley standing up.

"You hit hard!"

"You think that was hard? I barely tapped you! You need to learn to block!" Yang shouted as Jaune took up his stance again, the boy looked ready to blow over the moment a gentle breeze would blow in his gentle direction. "Goddess dammit. Jaune! Hold up; let me help you."

"Help me what?"

"Your stance! That's all wrong." Yang growled walking over tapping Jaune's sword.

"Look, raise your sword like this," Yang said gripping his arm pulling it up pressing her chest into his arm, his face turned beet red as Yang gripping him.

"Keep your sword up; you can't block a punch with it, well you really should not, there is a shield on your arm for a reason. Raise it up like this." Yang instructed walking behind Jaune pulling up his shield placing his sword on top of it as she nodded.

"Good now spread your legs and get ready for the pounding." Yang state smiling Jaune's stance was better, not perfect but this was literally his first time in a combat environment, so Yang did not want to push him too hard-

_Speaking of hard_. Yang thought rolling her eyes, Jaune's legs were shaking like leaves in a storm.

His knees kept trying to close around his crotch that now had a strain in it as a tent was forming. Well, I guess I'm still attractive. I should back off. Yang thought rolling her eyes.

_Fucking hell, at least I'm still attractive, that's always good but really do I need to let him jack off to calm down? Cause that's really throwing off his balance. _

"Ok, now that you know the basics let's try it again and stop staring at my tits."

"I'm not-

"Then why is there a tent in your pants? You got another sword in there or are you just happy to see me?" Yang smirked Jaune's face somehow managed to turn even more beet red, but he did looking like his face was going to burst.

"I'm not-

"Don't worry, you find me attractive you are not blind," Yang smirked taking her boxing stance.

"Now get ready! I'm not going to hold back this time!" Yang said licking her teeth firing off her gauntlets as Jaune squawked raising his shield as they clashed.

* * *

Yang would admit to being impressed.

"You know what Jaune?" Yang asked huffing and puffing stretching her arms cracking them as she grinned. She was tired, covered in sweat her breath hard and puffy as she smiled.

"You can't fight for shit, but you can sure take a beating!" Yang smirked looking at the downed male. He whimpered his body shaking his face beet red his face bruised and dented.

His aura despite being at the receiving end of her fists for half an hour was still at a bit under half. He had an aura like no other and Yang was more than a bit proud that Jaune did not quit.

"You ready to call it a day lover boy?"

"No! Fuck! I... I have to get better; I need to learn how to fight people stronger than me." Jaune said getting up on his feet using his sword as a prop.

"I like that, a man who can fight back? Let's see how you take this!" Yang said rocketing forward spiraling at Jaune like a red comet! Slamming down as she grinned.

"Take that!" Yang said smashing her fist and-

"I_ missed?"_ Yang missed that attack Jaune dodged!? He was behind her panting as she paused, and attacked right away swinging her fist in a haymaker that Jaune _slipped_ by? Jaune seemed to be yanked out of her fists arc sliding past it as Yang paused before launching a barrage of punches right where he was no letting up for a second! As she attempted to beat the man into submission, Jaune's body glowed white as he avoided her attacks, again and again, his aura bleeding as he dodged.

Yang growled tired of Jaune treating her attacks like they were sloppy flailings of a half-drunk rookie not well planned well thought devastating fighting patterns. Jaune moved like water, slipping in and out of her attacks her blows missing him by a hair's breadth, punches, shotgun shots kicks grabs they all missed! It was like Jaune was some type of a trained dancer and he was flailing about making her look like a damned rookie!

"Just die!" Yang yelled her fist flying at Jaune at varying angles Jaune dodged as his body glowed white every time Yang's fist came close Jaune dodged flying back to the left or right his body moving faster than it should have been possible, his dodges always carrying her safely out of harm's way. His bodily flailing and flying like some great unknown force were yanking him pushing him off of his feet and tossing him out of her way.

"Stay still!"

"I can't help it!"

"The hell you can!" Yang yelled blasting forward changing up her tactics sweeping out Jaune's legs, from under him. Jaune let out a yelp of surprise his feet flying out into the air as Yang growled.

"I got you!" Yang growled falling on top of Jaune pinning him down, her waist pressed onto his her weight forcing him down putting her gauntlets up and blasting.

_Bang_! Her gauntlets barked several shots of point blank buckshot fired into Jaune's face her weapons barking out their brutal retorts as-

"You gotta be fucking with me!" Yang screamed she had missed! Every last one of her pellets had_ missed_ its mark!? Jaune's body was surrounded by a hail of pellet holes every round had gone wide, missing Jaune by a slim margin dotting the ground around him and making it looked like she had sprinkled a wave of _pepper_ on the ground.

"The fuck?" Yang asked before shooting out a hand gripping Jaune's neck squeezing it choking him making him gag his legs struggled to move kicking wildly his arms pinned by her legs feebly tried to grip his sword and shield lost when she pinned him as she growled taking her gauntlet pointing it directly to Jaune's face, Jaune whimpered closing his eyes as he begged.

"Yang no-

Bang! Yang fired Jaune screamed but-

"How!?" Yang hissed her buckshot missed!? The scattershot fired at point-blank range had sprayed around his head making even more holes around him.

"What are you doing!?"

"I don't know!"

"You are lying!"

"I'm not!" Jaune said legs shaking tears in his face, the feeling of fear flowed through him the feeling of over two hundred pounds of angry huntress straddling him pointing her massive gauntlets at his face that had so recently almost killed him eyes red as blood and-

"Wait," Yang said her eyes going back to lilac she took her fist slowly carefully inch by inch pressing it to Jaune's face. He whimpered yelping as Yang's fist tapped his face cupping it.

"That's not it."

"Yang? What are you-

"Shut up!"

"Yes_! Ma'am!" _

"Let's see," Yang said tapping his face once twice building up speed her fist connecting with him-

_Oh for fuck's sake! Is now the time to get hard!?_ Yang thought ignoring the poking of her waist letting a small blush creep on her face as she kept slapping Jaune's face harder and harder building up speed and eventually punching it, her fist flew wide? No Jaune's head moved! His head glowed white and-

"Jaune!"

"Yes?!" The boy said shaking in fear-

"We just found your damn semblance!" Yang said as Jaune began to gulp.

"My semblance?" Jaune asked his fear finally melting away as Yang gave him a wide toothy smile licking her lips as she nodded.

"Hell yeah! We just found out your semblance!"

"I.. what is it?"

"You're_ magnetic!"_

* * *

**AN: OK! That's it! The next part of Dragon Slayer is done! Jaune's in Beacon! He met team Proven! Bet you a few bucks you didn't see Vernal coming did you? And well yeah! Ruby is sipping some rather _toxic_ Koolaid, Indigo is stepping up for Cardinal, Jaune is making some powerful friends and some slight backstory Rip Tai Jaune and Yang bond! And with his semblance unlocked? He just might make it out alive... _might._ Next up is Branwen to stay tuned!**


	3. Field battle

**AN: OK! Another day another Dragon Slayer! This time we see Jaune in the field! His semblance is explained! We see Weiss and Blake and Jaune _talk. _ All this and more in Dragon Slayer! Ps. Once again this is a _commissioned_ fic many of the characters views and actions in the story are not how I would write them but as requested by the commissioner, Thank you very much and enjoy.**

* * *

"Your _semblance!"_ Yang shouted as Jaune paused he was forced under the taller woman her hips still straddling his own her superior wight forcing him down as she smirked like a mad woman. Yang still had her gauntlet up to Jaune's face, her still steaming gauntlet's glowed red hot as Jaune whimpered.

"I, what? My semblance? What are you talking about?" Jaune asked hoping to get out of this compromising position as Yang smirked, she knew that she would make this noodle inot something and it seemed she had just done it!

"Your semblance! We just unlocked it!"

"Really?"

_"Yup!"_

* * *

"Magnetism?" Rin asked cocking her head the magenta eyed girl had cocked her head at Yang as she had brought back a still blushing Jaune back to the table as team Proven and most of RWBY mainly RBY all sat as they waited for dinner.

"Hell yeah! His semblance is magnetism!"

"Just like mine?" Pyrrha asked as Yang paused.

"Not really... and well ok let me explain, as far as I can tell when something comes to hit Jaune, instead of hitting him it's pushed away. And if it's too powerful to be pushed away, it will push Jaune away just like that!" Yang said slapping Jaune on the shoulder the boy gulped as he felt his cheeks heat up. He was not used to any real amount of attention even at the club people didn't come for him but the drinks he made.

"So more like repulsion?" Rin asked trying to piece together Jaune's semblance as Yang nodded once. before turning to Jaune who gulped before speaking.

"I think so? When Yang tried to push me, I was pushed away, and her pellets pushed out as she tried to hit me."

_"Polarization,_" Rin muttered as it makes sense.

"So you have a polarity semblance? Awesome! I knew you had it in your Jaune! You are just an example of how a male can be just as good as a woman _if_ taken out of the heel of the matriarchy and put on his own path!" Ruby said flashing Jaune as a smile. He gulped he looked away from the younger girl not know how to tell her that despite being a compliment, he did not really like getting them.

"So it only pushes and pulled? It pulls you back when a force comes of significant mass, but it pushes back the smaller objects? Interesting." Rin said as Nora grinned a manic smile appeared on her face as she began to bounce up and down in her seat.

"Oh! Oh! I wonder if it would activate if I hit you with _Magnihild!?_ I bet I could get past it! How about we find out in a spar!? Ok!? Ok!? Let's fight!"

"Hey! You want to fight someone you do it on your own time! And your own size!" Vernal hissed coming to Jaune's defense the older women had been somewhat of a guardian to him, and Jaune blushed.

"Vernal I... thank you but I don't need that."

"He has a point V. If you just watch over him and don't let him fight, he won't get better." Yang said as she looked at Vernal with a wry smirk. She never liked how cocky Vernal was, and her weird white knight act was almost as bad as Pyrrha's.

"I! You... you actually have a point Xiao-long..." Vernal admitted Yang made sense if Jaune was to be better he needed to fight stronger opponents. If he was to survive, he needed to be strong, strong not just of mind but of body. He might be protected by Vernal as long as she was here, but Vernal would not always be there. If she could not save him what then?

"I... I liked the fighting, and I think I would want to do it again."

"I mean no shit; you are my fucking squire. I can't just let you die."

"Yang! _Language!_" Vernal hissed her fist slamming into the table here eyes glared death at Yang who waved her off.

"Easy there edge. I didn't say the first curse word that he has ever heard; he worked at a damn bar before what do you think he hard there poems and love notes?" Yang asked cocking an eyebrow as Jaune gulped.

"Most people were nice, but I had some bad ones."

"I can imagine not that bad, though, right? There were better days, right?"

"Yeah sometimes I got hit on sometimes I would get _shot,_" Jaune said, narrowing his eyes the mood dropped like a lead balloon. Yang gulped her face turning beet red as she gulped loudly as she pulled her collar.

"I! That was an accident, you know?"

"I know, but I don't think that my stomach is going to look the same," Jaune said a bit of irritation in his voice as Yang was reminded that Jaune and her had issues.

"I... wow I can't really say something without sounding like an ass can I?"

"Not really," Jaune said, taking a dig into his plate a chicken vegetable platter was put in front of him as he picked at his food.

"Jaune you should finish your meal, you will need your strength, you know?"

"She is right Jaune, as much as I do not like to say it Pyrrha has a point. Eat your food or else you won't be able to fight tomorrow." Vernal said as Jaune nodded he had not had much of an appetite since he came to Beacon and this revel of his aura had left him without much of one as well.

"I guess," Jaune said as he began to eat again.

"You will need your strength if you want I can help you train as well," Rin said bowing to Jaune. The well-spoken teenager had a smirk on her face as she smiled.

"There is nothing wrong with you are having Yang as a trainer, but you can only benefit by having more than one input of training," Rin said as Vernal narrowed her eyes. She did not like Rin trying to get close to a boy so soon, but she had to give her the point of multiple angles, only helping.

"That... that makes a lot of sense. I approve." Vernal said as Rin smirked.

"I am glad that you do, I was worried that you were just trying to take Jaune into your own care so you could keep him all to yourself." The teenager's words cut Vernal as she blushed a bright red.

"What!? I would never do that! Jaune is just my friend! Nothing more!"

"Because that sounded convincing."

"Shut it Valkyrie! If you don't shut that mouth, then I'll shut it myself!"

"OK! Vernal, please, don't?" Jaune asked, trying to keep his team from harming themselves.

"I'm the tactical adviser, and I have to say that harming your friends for just talking will not be good for us. So play nice? Please?"

"I... you make a point. I'm sorry, Valkyrie."

"Aw, she can be so cute when she's not trying to rip your throat out!" Nora said, smiling as Jaune sighed. He really wanted his team to get along, and this was not looking good.

Vernal is indifferent to the team at best. And downright aggressive at the worst. I'll need to calm her down. Jaune thought before a lightbulb flashed in his head.

"Ah! My sword! I left it back in the training arena! I'll be right back!" Jaune said as Yang and Vernal rolled their eyes.

"Be quick blondie I don't want to have to send Vernal out looking for you ok?"

"I will! Just give me a second!" Jaune said as he ran off from the table, making double time for the arena.

* * *

Jaune made it to the arena faster than he thought panting and gasping as he choked and gagged.

"I really!_ Really _need to get better at my endurance!" Jaune panted as he opened his locked his blade was still there he put it there after training with Yang. She _w_as a bit rough, but she seemed capable of training him.

"I wish I didn't have to take her up on this." Jaune paused, looking at his reflection in the blade. There was a scar on his forehead, probably from Yang and his first meeting. Jaune sighed he did not want to be in Beacon.

He did not want to be training in Beacon he wanted to be back in his club and free to do as he pleased. He wanted not to have to fight for his life every day for the next four years and presumably almost every day for the rest of his life.

"Why can't I just be normal?" Jaune asked, closing the locker with a slam! He closed it turning to-

_Beautiful. _Jaune thought as the single most beautiful woman he had ever seen walked his way. She was taller than him by a good height; she had skin pale like snow her eyes a piercing blue that while beautiful where chilling.

Her glare chilled him to his very soul; she was breathtaking in every sense of the word. Her body perfectly symmetrical skin like the shattered moon and eyes like the peaks of glaciers. Yet something about this girl was wrong. She was dressed in a blue dress skirt that hung tightly to her body; her hair flowed down to her side in a long ponytail with an off-kilter silver tiara on the top.

"Hello, I'm Jaune," Jaune said as she-

She ignored him walking right past Jaune, not bothering even to look his way. The stomping of her feet on the floor filled the room as she walked past him silently, not giving him a moment.

"Um, hello? Hi?" Jaune asked she walked to a locker taking out a rapier flicking it once and slamming the door closed as she stomped past Jaune not even looking to him as he paused.

"My name is Jaune Arc!" He yelled as the girl paused, not looking back Jaune took this an invitation to approach.

"Hello! I'm Jaune-

"I don't _care."_ She spat out her words as Jaune froze.

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me, male, _I_ do not care who you are."

"I... I was just saying hi."

"I don't care if you were just saying hi get away from me now." The woman said hissing as Jaune gulped.

"I... I'm sorry?"

"You should be male, now unless you have a reason to speak to me and I highly doubt that you do. Unless you are going to offer yourself as a target dummy get out of my sight and my presence." The woman said as Jaune's hand reached out, he brushed her shirt with his hand as-

There was a _whap!_ Jaune hit the floor as the girl's hand hit the locker, his semblance activated as she growled.

"I did not say touch me, male! I-

_Wet._ Jaune felt something wet hit his face, the sound of dented metal filled his ears. Jaune hear a gasp!

A _shriek_ followed by the sound of metal on flesh and the horrible sound of breaking flesh. Jaune felt something wet and hot splatter on his face something wet that tastes like iron landed on him.

_Blood?_ Jaune thought as the messy smacks of flesh crunching flesh filled the air as the screams of the girl died down under the thuds.

"Take that! Don't you ever do that again!" Vernal said as a thud filled the air, the girl with the white hair was tossed down to the floor. Her body hit the ground so hard and with such force that it bounced up in the air. Slamming back down on the floor with such force that it rocked.

The body _slammed_ down violently shuddering as it _cracked _blood pooled from the area of her head where her face would be. She was twitching not moving besides odd twitches; Vernal spat on her as she wiped her lips.

"Next time pick on someone your own size. Jaune you ok?" Vernal asked as she held out a hand to Jaune, offering him support as Jaune took her hand with a shaky palm.

"V-Vernal? How.. when did you get here?" Jaune asked as Vernal picked Jaune up sighing.

"I came when you took to long I thought something had happened to you and I decided to check up on you." She said, looking down at the still twitching body of Weiss.

Jaune saw the blood pooling on her face her body twitching in sporadic motions as she shook on the ground. The girl was bleeding badly; her face looked like it had been run over by a truck. Jaune saw her crushed lips and nose the locked above her pieces of flesh tuff of red bloodied hair sticking out of it as Jaune gulped.

"Vernal, why did you do... that?" Jaune asked legs shaking he was used to some amount of violence he had worked in a bar when some patrons got handsy with him or made a commotion. Mel and Mil kicked them out of the bar before they did too much and they might be roughed up it was never like this!

_So much blood._

"She should have known better than to slap someone just for talking; she is a bitch." Vernal spat on the downed girl again this time, hitting her bloodied hair as Jaune fell to his knees.

"Jaune?"

"I know what I'm doing," Jaune said as he pressed his hands into her arm. He focused his eyes as he pumped aura into his arm. He knew that aura transfer could save lives, and he was not going to let this girl die.

"Jaune? Why are you even bothering? She tried to fucking hit you!"

"And? She didn't deserve this..." Jaune trailed off forcing the small amount of aura of his back into her body, it was not much compared to his overall pool, but soon enough her body glowed yellow as her own aura kicked on as Jaune began to heal her.

"There you go just wait a second I'll patch you up," Jaune said as Vernal rolled her eyes.

"You are too good for this. She deserves to _rot."_

"No Vernal. No one deserves to rot especially our fellow hunter in training. I don't know why she hates men or me but... if she's here, she must be dedicated to saving the lives of men and women so she should not rot."

Jaune said as the girls breathing gagged, she choked once before she started to stabilize. Her breathing came back to normal as she groaned. Jaune kept his hands on her waiting for her own aura to stabilize. The act took some time but after a while, Jaune was sure she would live.

"She'll heal."

_"If_ she is strong. She's a bitch, but she's taken worse hits than this trust me. What I did to her was a_ massage _compared to what our arena fights are like." Vernal said smirking as Jaune sighed.

"Who is she by the way?"

_"That_ is Weiss Schnee, heiress of the SDC dust company, rich spoiled, misandrist supreme, and a _total_ bitch. If you can not tell, she gets her views on men from her mother." Vernal said before gripping Jaune by the shoulder.

"Come on Jaune let's get some sleep before we stay out too late."

"But what about her? Is Weiss going to be ok here alone?"

"She is lucky you gave her your aura, the scars might have done her some good to teach her not to be a dick to people who she thinks are beneath her," Vernal said as Jaune gave Weiss a forlorn look.

"Whose team is she one?"

"Ruby's why?"

"I will text her."

"Don't bother, if she can't take that level of a beating then she should not be in a huntress school," Vernal said snarling as Jaune texted Ruby as they moved out.

* * *

In the team PRVN dorm Jaune decided that it was time to talk with his team. He was here to do a job, and he might as well do it well.

_Just like the bar Jaune just put up a happy face and look them in the eye. _

"Ok! Um, I would like to say something?" Jaune felt all eyes turn to him Pyrrha was studying at her desk, Rin meditating Vernal looking at her weapons sharpening them and Nora on her scroll.

All at once all four eyes turned to him as Jaune gulped.

"What's up Jauney? Something eating you?" Nora asked, looking up from her scroll as Pyrrha stood up.

"Jaune? Is something wrong?"

"I... no, but I need to talk with all of you."

"About?" Rin asked not opening her eyes as she took a deep breath inhaling deeply before letting it go.

"I was put here as a tactical advisor, and well, I need to advise you!"

"We do pretty well Jaune, don't worry I'll watch your back," Vernal said smirking as Jaune rolled his eyes.

_Women really. If you were doing so well I would not be here right now. _

"Not from what Opal told me. She told me that despite being the best team in strength, skill and overall ability you all have the single worst mission rating out of any Beacon team and have a grand total of _zero_ mission successes." Jaune said as all four of them froze. Rin winced a worried look on her face Nora laughed awkwardly Vernal muttered something about weaklings as Pyrrha blushed.

"Jaune it's not that bad.."

"I think it is. Pyrrha, you are the leader tell me how do you lead? You are the head of this team if the head is not on the right the body will suffer. Tell me how do you lead this team?"

"Pff you think that she really has what it takes to lead us? Yeah, right." Vernal said, looked up and scoffing. Pyrrha bit down a response as Rin sighed.

"Ok... so it looks like team unity is not the greatest, ok I think we need some team bonding! Any idea?" Jaune asked as Nora suddenly raised her hand, shooting it out as Jaune smiled.

"Nora! You have an idea for how we can bond as a team?"

"Sure do! We need to open a pancake restaurant!"

"A... what?"

"If we have to work together, then we will bond together!"

"Nora.. that is..."

"Jaune is to nice to tell you that you are a fool."

"What!? That idea is great! Jaune you agree right?"

"It's not bad... but I was thinking more personal, like something that we can do as a team that is directly related to our training at Beacon to bond us!"

"But making pancakes_ will _be related it's how we feed our bodies! We can't beat Grimm to death or breaks legs on an empty stomach now can we?" Nora asked like Jaune had something ridiculous as he sighed.

"No Nora I supposed that we could not... but maybe something else? Like what about us! Me and you! If you could bond with me in _any _way how would you want to?" Jaune asked hoping for a reply that he could work with.

"Oh dear," Rin said as Nora gained a manic smile stepping up from her bed skipping up to Jaune. He had to hide his blush as her tight shirt did nothing to hide her chest as she skipped up stopping at once. Her front bumpers were swinging in front of his face.

"You want to know how_ I _would bond with you?" She asked, taking a hand gripping Jaune shoulder cupping it making him whimper.

"I! Nora!?" Jaune asked as she pressed her chest to his nose. Jaune tried to back up, but his feet were planted his face got a first-hand view of her front bumpers as Nora smirked.

"I can think of more than one way we can bond if you want to, care to shower?"

"Valkyrie!"

"Nora!"

"What? I was just joking! Unless you want to. Offer Is _always _open!" Nora said, turning away sauntering back to her bed, shaking her hips, making Jaune's face go beet red as he coughed twice into his fist, making sure to shake those thoughts from his mind.

"Ok! I... well what are the tactics that you employ?" Jaune asked his face beet red as Pyrrha gulped.

"Tactics?"

"Yeah, what is your combat strategy? Your plan of attack in a fight!"

"We don't really..."

"Plan. At_ all."_ Rin cut Pyrrha off as she blushed.

"Wait, you don't plan? How do you fight?"

"Well, we do have a plan..."

"It's just attacking_."_ Nora finished Vernal's sentence as Jaune sighed.

"Ok, I have some work to do here. Ok, I am_ not _a leader; I am not _your_ leader; I will not_ lead _you. I will advise you and first things first! We need a solid attack plan that we all know the roles of the other and know the full limit of each other's powers and abilities. I'll need to follow you into the field to get an accurate estimate." Jaune said as Pyrrha gulped.

"Are you sure, Jaune? That will be dangerous?"

"Pyrrha he_ ca_n fight, he hung with Yang and like Rin said if we coddle him, it will only hurt him in the future," Vernal added nodding as Jaune smiled.

"Yes, as she says, I need to get stronger, and I can do that best by watching you all. I can learn how you fight, and I can then transfer that to my advice to you. SO! Starting now, this team will bond!"

"Hell yeah, I'm going to bond with you all night long."

"Nora!"

"Sorry! I couldn't help it," she said, smiling as Jaune sighed.

"Ok as long as we are all in agreement? When is our next combat mission?"

"The day after tomorrow, we are going Grimm clearing."

"Ok. I'll be with you; I'll watch your fighting and well see what we are working with!" Jaune said before turning to Vernal and deciding this needed to happen sooner or later.

"Vernal."

"Yeah, Jaune? What's up?"

"You are _not _sleeping on the floor again."

"What? Why not?"

"Because this is your bed, and I will not take it from you."

"Whoa! Whoa! I'm not gonna make you sleep on the floor."

"Then we will ask for a new bed."

"Jaune we do not just get new beds, we'd have to put in an order for one I think?" Vernal asked all the other teens shrugged no one knew what to say. Shrugging in unison as Jaune groaned.

"Ok... so! In that case, I will be sleeping on the floor."

"Hell you are, you won't sleep on the floor while I'm here."

"Then I will sleep on the bed."

"Good."

"With you Vernal, we can share it." The girl blushed it was a fully uncharacteristic blush on Vernal; she gagged her face turning bright red as she fluttered.

"What!?"

"Like I said. Either we are both on it, _you_ are on it or none of us are on it. Sleeping on the floor might cause back problems, and I need to know that you are in top shape for the fight so I can better examine you." Jaune said as he gulped, he needed to test his authority. He was not the leader hell; he was not really part of the team. But he was still in some position of responsibility for them.

_I need for them to have some amount of respect for me if I don't make them respect me how they will take my advice? _

"Jaune that is not proper..."

"Come on, Vernal, you know you want a boy to sleep with you!" Nora asked giggling evilly as Vernal flushed.

"Valkyrie one more word!"

"Hey, Jaune if Vernal won't let you sleep with her you can always crawl in here with me," Nora said, lifting her covers patting her mattress.

"It's all warm for you!"

"You know what? I'll do that."

"Good I what?" Nora asked her mouth, dropped her eyes widened as she gagged.

"You... you_ what?_" Nora asked a blush bright, and cherry red spread over her face as Jaune nodded.

"That makes sense. If Vernal won't sleep in the bed with me and I refuse to let her sleep on the floor sleeping with you solves everything it kills two birds with_ one _stone." Jaune stated as Nora blushed bright red, she slammed her covered down as she began to stutter violently.

"What?! I mean! I don't not want you to come here! But! I.l.. come on, Jaune! This is not just about anything! You don't want to sleep with me, right!"

"I have nothing against sleeping with you, Nora, why not?" Jaune asked he played his hand. Nora backed off blushing, stuttering her confidence broken. She fell back fear in her face as-

"Oh my Nora, I thought you were going to_ bond _with Jaune all night."

"Rin! Traitor!"

"I am not betraying you? I am just asking if you really are going to bond with him, I mean how can you if you are to cared just to sleep with him? Jaune you can sleep with me if you want." Rin said opening her covers as Jaune gulped.

"I would not mind."

"Enough! He sleeps with me!"

"Was that so hard?" Rin asked as Vernal blushed her eyes wide as saucers as she gave Jaune an angry glare.

"Fine! You can sleep in my bed, ok? It's not like we are going to do anything but sleep."

"You wish you could do more."

"Nora!"

"I don't! I'm not thinking that! Jaune-

"It's fine Vernal I know you are not thinking that but it's late let's go to bed ok?" Jaune asked as everyone nodded.

"A grand idea. Good night." Pyrrha said, walking back to her bed.

"Night! Vernal hands above the blanket!"

"_Valkyrie!"_

"Hehehehhe." Nora giggled evilly already back to her bubbly self as she slithered down under her blankets.

"Good night Jaune next time come sleep in my bed, I promise you that I am _very _soft," Rin said a hungry look deep in her magenta eyes Jaune gulped.

"I... I'll sleep with you next time, ok?" Jaune said, turning away as he heard Rin giggled.

"I eagerly await though I doubt you will be sleeping much."

* * *

Vernal was having a bad night.

_Why!? Why!? Why!? Why me!?_ Vernal thought as she felt it the soft blonde locks pushed onto her chin, she saw the smaller male pressed into the base of her chin.

_Close! Close! He's so close! Why is he so close!?_ She thought as Jaune rubbed his head to her chin. Vernal felt her body go stiff as a board, her eyes locked onto the boy she was in the bed with!

Vernal's nerves had been shot; she had not known what to do, what to touch see, or anything! Jaune was in her bed! A male was in her bed his body so close so warm and sleeping softly. Vernal watched his chest move up and down slowly in rhythm Jaune slept soundly not moving he barely twitched!

Vernal gulped she wanted to reach her arms out to grip him, his lips pursed a bit as she thought just for a second to place hers on his.

_No. That's wrong._ She shook the thought out of her head the second that it came. She was not that kind of woman, Jaune would make the decision when- if he wanted to kiss her.

_He's dangerous. _Vernal thought as she looked up, her teammates were sleeping soundly bodies still chest barely rising they rested, or most of them did. She saw Rin wide awake her magenta eyes locked onto her.

She nodded a smile of approval as Vernal hissed. She did not need her permission to do anything with Jaune. The only one whose consent she care for Jaune himself.

As Rin went to bed-

"Mmm, nice." Jaune moaned as he turned and wrapped!?

Vernal almost screamed, Jaune's arms wrapped around her as he buried his face to her chest! Vernal let out a silent scream in her head, Jaune's face was stuffed into her chest his arms wrapped around her back pulling him to her.

_Hands! Hands! Look at my hands! _Vernal said as she shot out her hands! She acted on instinct; her hands rose above the covers to show that they did no foul. She saw Rin open her eyes and suppress a smirk. Vernal's cheeks went beet red she was enjoying this!

Seeing her embarrassed weak! When I get my hands on you! Vernal thought shaking her fist-

"I love you." Vernal almost died.

_What? _She thought as she looked down, Jaune was speaking in his sleep his head resting comfortably in her chest.

"I love you, mom," Jaune said as Vernal paused. She looked down at Jaune curiously as he rubbed his head deeper into her breasts, she felt her heat die a bit as she felt a rather odd instinct rise.

She took her hands as Rin cocked her eyes, curious to what she would do. _Nothing perverted you fool._ Vernal thought as she rubbed Jaune's head, she did not know why she stroked his head, but it calmed him he stopped speaking and went still.

"Love you, mom."

"I… I love you too," Vernal spoke without meaning Jaune froze his eyes scrunched up before going level. He smiled once and was gone. Vernal sighed Jaune was stuck in her chest; a male was so close! She felt her body _deman_d she try something a fell a touch! It would be so easy!

But not right, the right thing to do is rarely the easy one. Vernal reasoned as she closed her eyes; the best thing to do when she could not get sleep was to make herself sleep.

_Just rest I'm right here I have you_. Vernal thought pulling Jaune to her his fingers gripped the back of her hair sinking into her short brown hair as Jaune murmured.

"Thanks for the medicine. I really needed it."

_Medicine? Was he sick?_ Vernal thought before shaking her head Jaune was dreaming nothing more dreams were just random thoughts in your head.

_Just go to sleep and wait for the morning you have to plan how you will protect him in the field. The others will train him, and as much as it hurts, they are not horrible still, I was trained by the best, and they are no Branwen. _

"There is so much to learn! I can't believe that it was just here!" Jaune hissed

* * *

as he burned through his eight books on strategy and tactics. From what Jaune knew his team was a mix of range and melee. All of his team had some form of ranged attack, but they all with the possible exception of Nora seemed to prefer to get up close and personal vastly.

_They can strike at range, but when they all get close that limits them, they can be cut off and then attacked on all paths. I'll need to find a way to tell them that they should split the attack. _

Jaune nodded if two of the best melee fighters took the center the ranged ones could offer support from the back! But that leads to the bigger question who was the best in melee?

From a glance, it was Pyrrha or Vernal. They had the raw power wit and tenacity to do it. That and their weapons were better fit to quick brutal close quarters than the others. On the other hand? Nora and RIn and slightly better ranged weapons for damage and area of effect. Even if Vernal supposedly had lasers on her own gauntlet.

"Time to head home," Jaune said putting the books back walking out as-

"Ah!" Jaune bumped into something soft, twin amber eyes and a pair of cat ears bound by a bow looked down to him as Blake? Looked at the startled male.

"Blake?" Jaune asked as he _thought_ that was the Faunus's name as she nodded.

"Jaune. What are you doing here?" Her voice was soft, unlike Weiss, that was sharp like glass.

"I was studying you?"

"Same. Are you going back to your dorm?" Blake asked an easy smile on her thin pink lips that made Jaune feel comfortable.

"I am."

"Good. I'll walk you. I can't let a male walk alone at night." Blake said as Jaune frowned once before agreeing.

"Fine let's go." He said as Blake nodded a small book in her hands as they walked out.

"I heard you ran into Weiss the other day," Blake said as Jaune gulped memories of that unpleasant woman still fresh.  
"I did..."

"Ruby says thanks, Weiss is s bitch but she could have died. She owes you on." Blake said walking along Jaune as he paused.

"Why do you do that?"

"Do what?"

"The bow?"

_"Fashion._"

"Does it hurt your ears?"

"It's not even touching my ears.

"I mean the faunus ones, that bow is not helping them now is it?" Blake paused, she glared down at Jaune as she hissed.

"How did you know?"

"I have seen a lot of faunus-

"Male, you will not tell a soul, do you understand?"

"I? I guess? Sure?"

"Good. I must say I am not used to talking to men." Blake said back to not hissing as Jaune frowned.

"You aren't?"

"No. I menagerie men rarely talk and rarely seen."

"Is that good?"

"Yes. It means that they are at the gardens where they are supposed to be."

"The _gardens?" _

"In Menagerie the population is more tilted to female than male even by normal standards. Me that live there faunus men really are subjected to a simple law called free use." Blake said her eyes locked onto Jaune, her amber balls locked onto Jaune staring. Jaune felt a shiver run down his spine as he felt like he was in some danger.

"_Free use?"_

"They have one purpose and one purpose only. To help make more faunus. They live in special dommed areas, they are fed, watered, and everyday women seeking children can come to pick one and mate with them until they are satisfied." Jaune wanted to vomit more than the bullhead.

"What!? They can just fuck them!?"

"Yes. Why?"

"I! That's awful!"

"Really? How?" Blake asked like a detached scientist looking at a new species of animal.

"I! What if they don't want to have sex with them?"

"They don't get that choice."

"Blake that's awful!"

"How so? We are an isolated country; we do not get resources from the outside. We need to keep our population numbers up, and the traditional family of the rest of the world will not allow that. There are fewer men than women, and they can be used to better serve the greater nation."

"But what about you? Do you even know your father?"

"How could I not?" Blake asked, looking down at Jaune as if he had asked her how to say the alphabet or what color was her hair.

"I... did your mother share?"

"Of course not."

"But... wait most of the men are in gardens, right?"

"Yes. Why?"

"What if women want families? Like a man to keep to themselves and raise their kids with?"

"They have to be very important to do that. They have to be important politicians or valued members of the community."

"And your mother was?"

"The ruler of Menagerie, she had her pick of a mate."

"I... what about the sons?"

"What about?"

"What if a male is born?"

"That depends_ normally_ he is raised standardly like any other child and then depending if his family has the means to pay the male tax or not he is taken to a garden when he is of age, or he is allowed to stay home and allow for another female from an important family to choose him as her own."

"So either way, he just breeds?" Jaune asked disgust evident in his tone; his palms turned white as Blake nodded.

"Yes. That is their purpose in Menagerie to keep the population up nothing more." Jaune almost punched something close by with his hand.

"That's terrible! What if they don't want to have sex!?"

"They do not have that right, men have minimal rights in my country, and that is why I came to Vale."

"To get them more rights when you come home?" Jaune asked hoping for a response that was not terrible he wanted to throw up just thinking of a life of_ breeding. _

"No. To experiment, in my nation, men have no rights, they do not have a right to consent, and here they do. I must admit that I found it strange that I simply can not take you on this wall if I wish to."

"You.. you have taken men before?"

"Many. I had enough to sate me back home. I had my free pick of the gardens best_ samples."_

"Samples!? Blake, those are people!"

_"Irrelevant._ What I learned was it was fleeting. I was always looking for something no matter what I did; I was left feeling empty when I was finished, it was not a matter or quality _or_ quantity I had both in all forms. But it was just easy... for example here if I wanted to take you, you have the right to say no. I can not simply push you down."

"You would do that?"

"If you were in Menagerie then yes."

"You... you would force me?"

"You are_ cute,"_ Blake said as if she had not just threatened to sexually attack him.

"Blake that's not ok."

"Different cultures act differently to try to be more tolerant of others beliefs, will you?"

"No! Not when they are bad or horrible!"

"That hurts, I don't think that your culture of allowing males to consent is horrible or out of touch, that is not very progressive of you Jaune."

"But! You just-

"As I was saying I was missing something and after some research and thought I now know what it is."

"And that is?" Jaune asked, grinding his teeth, feeling his first real anger towards a female since Yang.

"Consent."

"What?"

"If you want something, it should be earned. You can not grow strong from an easy choice. I could if I needed simply take any male that I wanted that was well boring. There was no risk, no pay for my actions. If I wanted that, then I need a males consent."

"You did not seem to need it before."

"Yes, and_ I _suffered for that. My experience was diluted, and I do not wish for that again. If you wish for something to be yours, it must be earned not simply given to you. Therefore for me to be satisfied, I need to find a male that can refuse my advances."

"I really hope that you find him, Blake, I'm sure that he will be perfect for you," Jaune said trying to rush past her before a firm hand gripping his shoulder as Blake pulled him back and smirked.

"Oh, I think I have found him," Blake said, looking Jaune up and down like a butcher inspected a cut of meat.

"What are you saying?"

"I am saying that I think you are a perfect test subject for me to try a relationship with."

"You want to date me?" Jaune asked, looking at Blake like she had spit on his father's tomb.

"Yes. I wish to date you Jaune Arc."

"No way! I don't want anything to do with you!"

"Then, you are _perfect!" _Blake said, smiling ear to ear, a Cheshire look on her face as she nodded.

"What!?"

"I just said you are perfect."

"How? I just rejected you!"

"Exactly! You are comfortable enough to deny me consent! You are the perfect simple for me to try this out on."

"Blake, I will not date you!"

"Good, that is a nice start, I will see you, tomorrow lover," Blake said, walking past Jaune, swing her hips as Jaune stood frozen.

"What just happened!?" Jaune yelled as his eye twitched.

* * *

_"Ok!_ We will be at the sight in t minus two minutes!" Jaune yelled it was time for team Proven's Grimm clearing mission and Jaune needed to make sure that this was going to go well. He had learned as much as he could of his team's abilities and strategies, and as the ship touched down, he took a gulp.

"Ok! I know that I said this before but I will say this once more, I am not the leader of this team but I would like if you took the time to attempt a strategy that I have from my limited time watching you four," Jaune said Pyrrha stood up already smiling her radiant smile.

"Of course! We would be happy to!" Pyrrha said as the rest of the team nodded.

"I will listen to you." Rin nodded as Nora smirked.

"Hell yeah! I'm with you Jaune!"

"I will also give your idea a try. Can't be worse that Pyrrha's." Vernal said as Pyrrha winced as Rin laughed.

"I'm glad that she can talk this morning. She looked like she could barely sleep last night." Rin said Vernal's face went so red that it outshines her partners own hair.

"AH! Watch your tongue!"

"I bet you wanted to feel Jaune's last night," Nora said Vernal bit nack her remaker her face heated her cheeks flushed as Jaune coughed.

"We can talk about who wants my tongue later! Until then let's go!" Jaune said missing the chortle form Nora the growl that left Vernal or the smug grin on Rin as team Prvn left the ship...

"Ok! Everyone remember the plan." Jaune said as he saw them Grimm, the creatures of the night. The things that had haunted humanity from the beginning of time stalked out of the woods. Over fifteen miles from Patch Prvn and Jaune were far away were several Beowulf types the wolf-like Grimm barked roughly at them.

Fangs barred mouth leaking saliva as they growled. The creatures were thin and long lanky but not weak. Jaune saw the muscle ripping under their bodies like steel. As the things walked forward, Jaune felt an instinctual fear well up in him his legs shook he wanted to run away as fast as he could.

Every instinct in him was screaming at him to get away as he gulped once forcing it down.

No time for panic. Jaune thought as Ursa came the massive bear-like Grimm might as well have been armored cars, the twelve-foot monster walk on heavy quadruple legs growling in anger teeth bared as Jaune gulped. He stood his ground and gripped his weapons.

"Good. Take that strength." Vernal said pride in her voice as Jaune nodded.

"Ok! Vernal! You and Pyr go front, take the head of the pack! Rin, Nora, hang back. Shoot at them from the rear don't let the others get overwhelmed!"

"You got it, boss!"

"I'll do my best."

"And you Jaune? What about you? I don't want to leave you alone." Pyrrha said concern in her eyes as Jaune shook his head.

"Don't worry about me Pyr I'll be fine," Jaune said as he took his stance behind the teens.

"I'll pick up the slack any holes in our defense, and I'll act ok?"

"Alright." They all nodded as Jaune took a breath. Taking a moment to ready himself.

You can do this Jaune just breathe.

"Jaune just stay cool, like a cucumber!" Nora said as Jaune smiled.

"Ok, my girlfriend would not like if I died attack!" Jaune said as aw what!? Seemed to come up form Proven before the Grimm attacked surging up to them as the fight was met.

Yes! It's working! Jaune thought as his plan seemed to be working! Pyrrha and Vernal were like forces of nature! In the center, they made a whirlwind of death and blood. Slicking bashing shooting and tearing apart the Grimm like they were made of paper mache!

The Grimm fell in droves as the teens split them apart! As they attacked the air as filled the heavy_ thunk, thunk! _Of Nora's grenade launcher the weapon launched the explosive rounds aiming for the most prominent clusters of Grimm making sure to lob them right int he middle making the monsters explode!

As the Grimm were blown apart, Nora let out a cackle.

"HAH! Take that! Burn you monsters! You will not threaten another sloth!" She yelled as she happily bombed the Grimm. As she fired the steady fit! Of Rin's weapons filled Jaune's ear. She took the flanks on either side a volley met any Grim that got past Nora's salvo by her weapons as she kept Pyrrha and Vernal from being surrounded.

The two had kept the centers escape route open making sure that they could not get surrounded and could withdraw if need be.

_This is working! This is going to work- _

Jaune saw it an Ursa, a smaller one than the others but a massive nine-foot monster had gotten around them and was barreling towards Nora like a runaway train. Jaune's feet were moving before he could yell.

If I scream Nora will have to stop shooting, if she stops shooting, then the Grimm will surge. If that happens then, the center might be overwhelmed Rin might be caught going to save them, and it will be a disaster! I have to do this alone. Jaune thought as he ran, he was already close to Nora not far enough to be out of a good sprint away from his friend.

Jaune ran the monster was so close he could see every outline of its thick black fur, the thing's beady red eyes locked onto him letting out a roar as it swung a massive paw at Nora.

"AH!" Jaune yelled he was not going to make it! The claw would hit before he could attack, he made a jump tossing his body ahead raising his shield just before-

There was a _clang! _Of metal and bone. Jaune felt like his arm was going to be ripped out of its socket he screamed in pain his feet planing mind reeling from the attack. He planted his feet before stabbing his blade forward he stabbed the monster right where he knew the heart to be.

The thing gagged its burning red eyes seethed with rage before dimming as the monster groaned falling over right as Jaune yanked his blade out from its chest.

"Whoa! Jaune!?" Nora asked eyes full she had no idea a Grimm was coming Jaune had slain the monster as he gave her a thumbs up.

"I got your back! Keep it up!" Jaune yelled as she nodded, returning to fire on the Grimm, keeping them from mustering enough numbers to breach as Jaune smirked. He could do this...

Jaune ended five more Grimm before the end; five Beowulf types came and fell. The monsters died as they charged Jaune killed them as soon as he could. Refusing to let them get to Nora or Rin.

As the fight ended, Jaune had taken _some_ dings; two Beowulf had gotten claws into him twice.

Jaune felt the injuries as his aura had managed to deflect most damage that and his semblance helped but...

If I am moving toward the object, it does not seem to activate? Defensive only? Jaune thought as it appeared if he attacked a monster, his powers stayed dormant, but if he was attacked, it activated.

"We did it! We kicked _ASS!"_ Nora said, skipping back to her friends, a loopy smile on her lips.

"We did quite well if I do say so myself," Rin said smiling her blades widely from the blood of the rare close encounter as she suddenly gripped Jaune pulling the panting bloodstained boy to her face as she hissed.

"I _saw_ what you did for Nora, thank you," Rin said, smiling pushing Jaune off with a lingering smirk.

"Well, I'll be we fucking won. For once." Vernal said a cocky smirk on her face as Pyrrha... Pyrrha looked over the moon.

"Our win! Our first victory! I can't believe it! I will buy us all a soda!"

"Thanks, mom," Vernal said as Jaune sighed walking forward Nora looped over putting her arms over Jaune and Rin for once Vernal said nothing as she looked to Pyrrha.

"Nikos... today you were not so bad," Vernal said her first words of praise to Pyrrha as she looked ready to cry.

"Y-you too Vernal! You were amazing!"

"No shit you don't have to tell me I'm awesome but do go on," Vernal said as she and Pyrrha talked for the first time comfortably.

Nora paused something fell form Jaune's pocket. She picked it up a picture, Jaune when he was younger a girl with brown skin black eyes hair and a blue beret on her head. The two stood arm in arm their arms put over the others neck smiles on their faces. The picture was labeled _Friends_ as they stood in front of a picturesque view of a lighthouse face an open sea in front of rolling hills. It had the words _Butcher's Cradle. Solitas Academy class 78_ printed on the front as Nora paused.

_"Butchers Cradle?_ Isn't that the place of the massacre?" Nora asked as she felt an odd sense of dread filled her body as she _gulped..._

* * *

**AN: OK! That's it! Jaune is battle tested! Prvn got the first one on their record! We saw Vernal _mature_ we learned that Weiss is _not_ nice and it looks like Blake is going to be _complicated._ The fic moves on as Reverse is next followed by Branwen! Untill then have a good day!**


	4. Fight day

**AN: OK! I know that Apprentice was next but I got some inspiration to do more of this! The story is going on! Jaune is back to Beacon and though there is a _slight_ incident with Nora some painful back story revealed we see a bit more to his life and well it's time for Jaune to have a _fight._**

* * *

Jaune was _almost_ sleeping the new male best friend of Nora was leaning back after the first and most successful mission of team Proven's history. Jaune grinned a small grin the boy was happy that this mission had gone down so successfully. He was almost lulled to sleep for once the shaking of the bullhead had not thrown him off that badly as he crossed his arms.

_At least we all got out of there alive. I'm glad that no one was hurt._ Jaune thought as the craft rocked sending him jerking forward as the ship began to rise up.

_Easy back there, we just hit some turbulence._ The pilot called out she lifted the ship as Nora coughed. Deciding that now was the time to ask Jaune about the picture that she had taken from him by mistake. Nora gripped the picture in her hand as she put on a smile.

"So! Jaune-Jaune!" Nora half asked half-shouted Jaune sleepily turned to her the cute boy was slightly frowning as he yawned.

"Nora? What's up?" Jaune asked Vernal hissed under her breath a good sign as she did not curse Nora out just for bothering her in some way.

"Oh! I was just gonna say who is Ciel?" Nora asked Jaune froze the boy went stiff as a board his bright blue eyes went wide as saucers as he coughed.

"How do you know that name?!" Jaune shouted his eyes wide in panic, Jaune was wide awake as Rin opened her eyes, looking at Jaune and frowning.

"Jaune? What's the matter?"

"Is something wrong?" Pyrrha asked, cocking her head as Jaune gulped.

"Nora, why do you know that name?"

"Oh! I found this." Nora said, showing Jaune the picture, his mouth dropped his hands, falling to his pockets as he gulped.

"Where did you get that?!"

"It fell out of your pocket after the mission."

"Give it back!" Jaune shouted as he snatched it from her hand, Nora eeped as Jaune took the picture and retreated back a seat from his team. His eyes wide in panic as he looked down to the picture a knot forming in his chest as he saw her.

_"Ciel..." _Jaune said in a pained tone as he saw her, the girl from the past. His past, the first person to ever believe that he could be more even if he was a male. Jaune let out a gulped his fingers shaking as he gulped. She was also the first person that _he_ let down. Years later he could still hear her voice.

_Jaune Arc! You are pathetic! A coward! A rate! Your father would be ashamed of you! I never want to so much as see you again!_ Ciel's words stung even years later biting deep into Jaune's skin as-

"Jaune?" Vernal asked, coming to Jaune's side as he recoiled.

"I'm fine!"

"You do not sound fine." Pyrrha offered helpfully he shook his head his eyes wide as he shoved the picture quickly back into his pocket. Jaune winced like he had been stabbed, he took the picture out smoothing down the rough ridges before gently almost reverently shoving it back into his pocket. Jaune took a look at his team before he shook his head.

He put his eyes to the floor as Vernal approached the troubled male.

"Jaune-

"I don't want to talk to you." He snapped for the first time. Jaune was not looking well his face covered in a thin line of swat as his fingers clenched and un-clenched.

"Jaune if you-

"I said I did not want to talk Nora. Look it's nothing that you did I just can't talk about this right now ok?"

"If you ever need us Jaune we are here for _you_."

"I know that Rin not that I was really given the choice to be here with _you,_" Jaune said looking down buckling himself in as the ship flew onward back to Beacon.

* * *

"Jaune-

"I'm using the bathroom," Jaune said storming off into the bathroom of the Proven dorm slamming the door shut as the four girls froze, a moment of heavy silence hung in the air before the sound of water filled the air as Vernal rounded on Nora.

"What did you do?!" Vernal hissed her gauntlets flashed out Nora whimpered backing up hands up as she held up her hands.

"I didn't do anything!"

"What the hell do you mean that you didn't do anything!? If you did nothing then what the hell was that!? Jaune was just fine until you stole his photo!?"

"I didn't steal anything! It fell out of his pocket and I picked it up from the ground!"

"Why didn't you return it right away?" Pyrrha asked her green eyes narrowed onto her head as she frowned deeply to Nora.

"I... I don't know..." Nora said, looking down as Rin sighed.

"Nora, you can't just keep peoples items or property without consulting them first."

"I know that Rin! But it just fell out of his pocket, and I wanted to give it back to him, but I missed my chance!"

"You made him feel uncomfortable! Now he is going to be uncomfortable for the rest of the night! He might not even want to talk to us-

Jaune walked out of the bathroom showed cleaned and in a Beacon sleep ware. A light blue top and lanky pants slid on the floor as Jaune walked past the frozen women.

"I'm going to be," Jaune said numbly as Rin paused as Vernal coughed.

"Jaune you can sleep with me-

"I'll take the floor. _Thanks."_ Jaune said pulling and extra blanket and pillow form Vernal's bed making a makeshift bed in the far corner of the room away from his team."

"Jaune the floor it hard... are you sure that you do not want to sleep in a bed? I can offer you mine... If you like?"

"That's fine. I'll be fine good night." Jaune said, running over not saying another word his body curling up as Vernal growled.

"This is all your fault Valkyrie. You better hope that Jaune is better tomorrow or you are going to regret it." Vernal hissed Pyrrha shook her head as Rin put her hand no her best friend.

"Nora, I know that you mean well, but this is something that you should not have done."

"I don't know what I did..." Nora said as she felt a cold hand on her neck as she shook.

The next morning was no good. Jaune was up before anyone on his team, fully dressed and ready to do his Beacon routine.

* * *

"Jaune! Good morning-

"Good morning, Nora. I hope you slept well." Jaune said, not looking up he checked his scroll putting his sword and shield on his back. Jaune did not look at Nora for even a moment the taller woman noticed his easy dismissal of her as she gulped.

"So Jaune did you sleep well last night? I mean the floor can't be that comfy right? Can it?"

"It was fine. I have slept on worse than the floor." Jaune said as Vernal coughed.

"Jaune if you want we can skip the first class. You look like you can use a break."

"I don't," Jaune said bluntly as he shook his head. He put his hands in his pockets as he walked to the door.

"Let's get going I don't want us to be late. We have a full day ahead of us, and I don't want to be late for class."

Jaune led his team out of the dorm he ran right into Yang and RWBY. Ruby waved happily at him as Weiss still had her face in a few bandages refused to meet his eyes. Jaune saw Blake the strange faunus that now thought that she was his girlfriend or something smile blushing as she licked her lips.

"Jaune! You lady killer what's up?"

"Nothing," Jaune said, turning as Yang paused she cocked her head as Jaune ignored her.

"Um... Jaune? You ok?"

"Fine."

"All right... what bit him in the ass?" Yang asked Vernal she snorted loudly as she looked at Nora.

"Ask her she knows more about this than any of us isn't that right Valkyrie?"

"I... I didn't mean to do it. I t was an accident." Nora said as Yang paused.

"The hell did you do to him? What did you hit him in the balls when he was not looking?"

"I took a picture from him."

"You _stole?"_ Blake asked, cocking her head, her amber eyes flickering as Nora nodded.

"I did take it but if ell! It fell out of his pocket, and I didn't give it back right away... I kept it until the bullhead ride and then I gave it back."

"What the hell is the issue with that?"

"I don't know! Yang, I swear I did not even tease him!"

"What was in the picture?" Ruby asked Nora paused she looked at Jaune who was halfway down the hall walking without them as she sighed.

"It was Jaune and a girl."

"A girl?" Pyrrha asked, coking her head as Nora nodded.

"Yeah, some girl with brown skin and a blue hat it was taken at Butcher's Cradle."

"Did you say _Butcher's Cradle?"_ Weiss asked saying a word since the first time she got out of her dorm. She was pointed, not looking at Vernal as Nora nodded.

"Yeah? What's that?"

"That was a massacre. The White Fang attacked a hunting outpost. Killed almost everyone there and then the garrison leader was secured after the leader Sienna... sodomized him on national airwaves." Blake said frowning as Yang sighed.

"It was a cluster fuck for all involved, and that bitch is still out there."

"She sodomized him?" Ruby asked, blushing her knees shaking as Rin nodded.

"It was a disaster but why did Jaune have that was he there?"

"No. There were no survivors." Vernal said as she sighed.

"There were no survivors of the hunter garrison, and Jaune was _not_ there. He was too young to be a part of the fight."

"Then how did he have the picture of Butcher's Cradle?"

"He could have been there before the battle that would make the most sense," Vernal said shrugging she had no idea what the real story was only that she hoped that Jaune was able to get over it soon enough.

* * *

The meal at breakfast was not much better. Jaune ate quick and fast he did not speak except simple one-liners when asked something.

The meal passed in awkward silence as they eventually made their way to history with Beatrice Oobleck as the teacher...

"OK! Class tell me does anyone know what the fall of Butcher's Cradle was?" The woman asked as Vernal just knew that some god was messing with her.

_Of all the topics you just had to bring this one up today?_ She thought as Jaune surprisingly raised his hand.

"Ah! Mister Arc! Glad to see you participating! I was wondering if the lack of a fellow man was starting to get you a case of the shakes! Well, go on, tell me what you think!"

"The fall of Butcher's Cradle was the loss of a hunter garrison against the White Fang," Jaune said simply as the teacher nodded.

"Exactly! Not that I would expect you of all people to say anything different!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ruby hissed Weiss who was still wrapped up in a pair of bandages. Weiss looked up to Jaune as she frowned. The heiress was showing the first bit of human emotion to Jaune since he came to Beacon.

"It means that he knows more about the fall of Butcher's Cradle then most of us. Isn't that right Jaune _Arc?"_ Weiss asked Jaune felt the knot grow in his chest. He felt his heart thud in his chest as he began to sweat.

Jaune looked away from Weiss as Vernal shot her a dirty look. She snarled at Weiss before turning her attention to Jaune.

"It's ok Jaune you had nothing to do with the Butcher's Cradle. Ok?" _Come on what's the issue? How can you have a thing to do with Butcher's Cradle?_ Vernal thought as Jaune paused the teacher coughed. The older woman had a frown on her face as she began to pace back and forth.

"If you do not know class, we are sitting in the presence of one of the rare direct repercussions of the fall. Jaune Arc is the result of the fall." Beatrice said as Jaune froze.

His eyes went wide as the teacher singled him out. Jaune had no idea why she was calling him out when the whole class could hear, but he was keen to make her not.

"I'm not a product of the fall ma'am. I was not there when it happened."

"Oh, you say that Jaune but your _father_ was the hunter leader correct?" Jaune winced his nails dug into the desk as he heaved.

"Jaune?" Vernal asked, reaching to his shoulder as he shook her off.

"Your father was a brave man, Nicholas fought long and hard on that day but! He was in the end, beaten. He was overwhelmed by the Fang and killed. I know that it might be a sore spot for you Jaune but take heart that your father died _well._" The teacher said her emerald eyes locking onto Jaune and glaring into the boy. Jaune was shaken that much she could see as his chest rose and fell as he looked like he was ready to hyperventilate.

_Good. You are nervous. Let's see how you take a bit of pressure to your past?_

"Ma'am, with all due respect, I do not think that Jaune likes this conversation. I do not think that we should continue with it." Rin said calmly doing her best to salvage the situation.

The teacher smiled Beatrice licked her lips as she shook her head.

"Oh on contrary! This is exactly the type of thing that we should be talking about! Jaune! Do you think that you could do what your father did? Leading those around him, holding out against insurmountable odds, knowing that he is going to die but refusing to go down without a long and difficult fight?"

"I... I don't know..."

"You don't know? You are the _advisor_ of your team! What if they came to you for advice, what would you say to them? When your back is to the wall, and you have to pick to fight and potentially die or surrender? What would you do?"

"I don't know ma'am..."

"You don't know? That is not the answer that I would expect from a Beacon student."

"Ma'am! Jaune is new here, and he is not a regular student! Please stop directing such questions to him!" Pyrrha said, standing up Vernal nodded to Pyrrha poetically showing her the utmost respect at that moment than in the near year they had together as partners.

"Oh Pyrrha, I know that you want to protect Jaune, but I do not think he needs your protection."

"Nor does he need _abuse."_ The class stilled even Beatrice paused, as she looked to the cool voice that had just spoken up.

"Miss Schnee? Did you just say what I think you said?"

"Yes. Yes, I did. I do not approve of him being here. He is a male, but that does not mean he should have unnecessary abuse." Weiss said as Blake scooted her seat back away from Weiss as Yang gawked.

"Who the hell are you?" Yang asked as Ruby growled.

"Who are you and what have you done to Weiss?" Ruby asked as Weiss sighed, not making eye contact with her or the teacher.

"I said what I said. I can not agree with you being here and not want to make it any worse than it is. He does not _want_ to be here, after all."

Weiss finished her sentence Jaune looked down to the Schnee she was beautiful like well everyone here. Jaune had lived his entire life, and he had yet to see an unattractive woman in all his time.

_Maybe she might want to be my friend? _ Jaune thought as Beatrice smiled.

_Well, it looks like you are not all ice after all._ She thought as she coughed.

"Well then since the class seems willing to coddle the male-

"We are not coddling him, ok!"

"Miss Xiao-long out of _everyone_ here I would suspect that you would be the most invested in codelling him. Considering that your last meeting with him ended in something rather rough." Oobleck said as Yang paled.

She looked down blushing as she refused to meet her teacher's eyes.

_So you are not willing to look me in the eye? You are going to need to face this one day._

"But that is then, and this is now. After the fall of Butcher's Cradle, there was a massive public backlash against the White Fang. They were ousted from many previous safe hiding spots and the public view of the faunus as a whole dimmed."

"Well, at least that was a positive out of it," Carlisha said the taller woman glaring down as Beatrice sighed.

"Please do refrain from the racism this early in the morning. We do try to be better than that."

"But targeting one of the only males in the class is ok?" Vernal asked Oobleck winced; Vernal was never one to keep her opinions to herself as the young woman crossed her arms glaring daggers at Oobleck. No doubt wondered if she could take her head off without being caught at the time.

"Well that can be one opinion on the matter but! The lecture will go on! Tell me class out of any of you who are faunus have you ever been bullied or received ill-treatment for your animal heritage?"

Several students raised their hands. Jaune's eyes caught one student with a long pair of brown rabbit ears; she raised her hand. Jaune recognized her as Velvet and offered her a smile.

She caught his eyes creamy brown met blue she blushed before turning away.

"Terrible! Just terrible! Now to finish of the fall of Butchers Cradle tell me do any of you know the key advantage the faunus had besides night vision?"

* * *

The class had progressed without much incident leading to the groups to combat class. They were seated in a loose circle Jaune had not spoken a word since class as-

"For the next fight! Pyrrha Nikos!" The dean shouted as she smiled.

"Yes, ma'am!"

"Versus... Jaune Arc!" Glynda shouted as Jaune froze, he had no idea if Pyrrha's reputation as a so-called champion but Jaune was really not eager to test it out for himself.

"Come on you two get down here before I come to get you myself," Glynda said as she yawned, the woman rubbed her temples really wanting to take a break.

_I've been up too long._ She thought as Jaune and Pyrrha slowly made their way to the arena, both the spartan and the male dragging their feet as she growled.

"Hurry it up! Both of you! I do not have all day." She said as Jaune and Pyrrha began to increase their pace as they walked into the arena, taking the stances at ten feet apart each.

"Ok, I don't think I need to tell you this, but you know the rules. You fight till your aura runs out, or you are kicked out of the ring. You do this until I say so. If I see either of you holding back, I will mention it and reprimand you accordingly. Any questions?"

"Ma'am... I do not want to sound rude, but I think it would be a bit unfair if I were to go all out on Jaune."

"Why because he is a _male_?" Glynda asked the gulped from Pyrrha was her answer as Glynda sighed.

"Miss Nikos let me say this once and only once. You will do Jaune no favors if you do not go all out on him now. In the field, do you expect his enemies to show him mercy just because he is a male?"

"No... I would not expect them to do that."

"Then you should not show him any. Jaune do your best to defeat Pyrrha as quickly and efficiently as possible. I do not expect you to win that would be far too unfair to you but I do expect you to try your best ok?"

"Ye's ma'am!"

"Good now both of you take your stance," Glynda said Pyrrha took her stance champion pose shield and spear raised.

Jaune took a defensive stance more akin to a boxer than a swordsman as Glynda sighed.

"Miss Xiao-long you _do_ know that Jaune can not box correct?"

"Wait to go, _partner._" Blake drawled slightly worried that her boyfriend might be killed by the champion before she could mate with him.

_If he dies, I will need to find a new bold male to practice with. That or try to settle for what I can scavenge in Vale._

"Great going, Yang! Now Jaune is going to get beat up!"

"I didn't know Ruby! Jaune! Beat her ass ok!"

"I'll try!" Jaune said as Glynda coughed.

"If you are done? On three being. One, two three begin!" Glynda shouted as she backed off Pyrrha to her credit charged as soon as she could.

Daring forward like a rocket as Jaune gulped.

_Crap! I'm going to die!_ Jaune thought raising his shield, moving his feet to the stance that Yang taught him.

"Jaune! Spread your feet!"

"Got it!" Jaune said as Pyrrha slashed down and-

"AHH!" Jaune yelped as he was hurled back! Jaune's semblance activated as Pyrrha _pushed_ him back. Her attack was activating it as she paused. Pyrrha wasted no time in her adjustment being pre-warned she opened fire on Jaune server bullets shot out of her rifle, Milo firing as-

_Fit!_ All three bullets went wide Jaune glowed white as they all were forced to miss him by a foot.

"Go, Jaune! You can do this!" Ruby shouted as Pyrrha darted forward as swung at Jaune again, this time she held back she swung much softer at Jaune allowing her blade to connect!

_So that is the limit?_ She thought her blade hit his shield, doing nothing as she swept his legs! Taking Jaune out by the legs, he gasped as she raised her gun and fried down at his prone form.

The bullets went wild everyone missed him as she hissed.

_Ok, shooting is a bust, let's try stabbing._ Pyrrha thought as she stabbed down her blade missed Jaune glowed white once again his semblance protecting him. She frowned this was starting to get irritating.

"You can not hide forever!" Pyrrha hissed she stabbed again, this time only half power her blade hit Jaune's armor and did well... it didn't even scratch his aura _might_ have been affected, but it was not noticeable.

Pyrrha growled as she stabbed up and down, not trying to active his power but irritated that she could not break past his defense.

"You are good at being a turtle but do you ever attack!?" Pyrrha asked as Yang shouted.

"Jaune! Her ankles!" Yang shouted, Pyrrha paused before Jaune nodded he kicked Pyrrha as hard as possible. She yelped her ankle, half, giving out as she fell to a knee.

Jaune rose up, slamming his shield into her face with a satisfying whap! Jaune's shield slammed up into her face taking a _decent_ amount of aura off her about twenty percent as Jaune struck her. Pyrrha fell back yelped in pair her world spinning-'

"Fight back! Take it to her!" Yang shouted as Jaune nodded.

"He surged landing one punishing strike to Pyrrha's head, the champion. Pyrrha not used to being hit fell back as she groaned. She saw stars as she was pushed back.

Pyrrha let out a whimper of pain before she was righting herself.

"Take this!" Jaune yelled, swinging down one for her spear to catch him in his jaw. Jaune saw white Pyrrha landed a devastating strike Jaune's semblance unable to activate with him being the attacker. Jaune was sent back losing a tenth of his aura landing back down and sliding across the floor.

Jaune whimpered staying still as Pyrrha pounced! She fire don him her shot going wild-

"Jaune! Get up!" Yang shouted as Jaune felt his adrenaline flood his system, he kicked up barley able to dig his feet as he was pushed back. Pyrrha's attack activated his semblance pushing him back-

_She's trying to force me out of the arena!_ Jaune reasoned as Pyrrha pushed him back strike by strike. Inching him back as she began to push Jaune to the edge.

_There you go, just a little more and you will be out of the arena, good bo_ thought as Jaune was pushed further and further backward and-

"Jaune! FLIP!" Yang shouted as Jaune's eyes flashed open he knew what Yang was asking decided that it was now or never.

_Here goes everything_. Jaune thought as Pyrrha launched a final thrust to push him out Jaune attacked. Pyrrha's eyes widened as his blade stuck out. He took her hit right into his shoulder, making him yelp in pain! Pyrrha's blow hit awkwardly not meant to do damage but push him back.

Jaune dropped his blade, gripping her by the arm. Jaune planted his feet just like he had seen Yang do with him. Taking a deep bare and using Pyrrha on moment tossing her clearly over this shoulder.

"AH!" Pyrrha yelped as Jaune tossed her out of the ring! The champion landed with a _thud!_ Out of the area as Jaune hurled her out.

"Winner! Arc!" Glynda shouted an honest amount of surprise in her voice. She gave a shocked smile before pushing her glasses back on her face.

"Good job! Both of you! Report to me for your evaluation!" Glynda said as Jaune gasped, he felt a tingle in his arms as he began to smile for the first time that day.

"I did it? I won?"

"YAY! Jaune-Jaune did it!" Nora shouted as Yang pumped the air.

"Hell yeah! That's my apprentice! Kicking ass and taking names!" Yang shouted grinning as even Vernal smiled, both happy to see Pyrrha _finally_ beaten and by a male no less? That was more than enough to put a smile on her face.

Pyrrha whimpered her face bright with shame as Jaune offered her a hand.

"Do you need a hand-

"No. No, I do not." Pyrrha hissed slapping his hand away the champion stood up growling pushed past Jaune almost bowling him over to the floor. Jaune yelped as Rin and Vernal narrowed their eyes.

_Well, that is less than good._ Rin thought as Vernal hissed.

_"She_ is a sore loser. What did I expect?" She asked as Jaune and Pyrrha shuffled into the center to look at Glynda.

"First of all, it was a good fight both of you! Pyrrha you did well not to hold back, but you got overconfident and... well I'll be... you lost?" Glynda said an odd crooked smile on her lips.

"You just had your _first_ loss since you started your career as a huntress? Interesting, well, it is a good experience you can not win every fight."

"_Clearly_." Pyrrha said her eyes sharp like daggers as Jaune felt his body shiver.

"All right... Jaune I must say I am proud of you. I did not think you were meant for Beacon but if you can think on your feet like that? If you can keep up your wits and make it so that the enemy can not take advantage of you? You just might have what it takes to be a hunter." Glynda said, smiling as she pushed up her glasses.

"Now both of you! Pyrrha, when you face a usual semblance, think! Jaune won by throwing you out of the arena! You could have done that five times over to him! Jaune your semblance is defensive only while you were calculating with your attack you got cocky once and it cost you. Both of you have room to improve, and I want to see better the next time you fight! If you do not change Pyrrha, you just might lose again, you know?"

"Oh trust me ma'am that will _not_ happen twice." Pyrrha almost hissed as Jaune gulped.

"Very well then you are both dismissed," Glynda said as Jaune and Pyrrha walked back...

"Pyrrha-

"Not now Jaune I have to think," Pyrrha said, walking forward not listening to him. As soon as Jaune go back to his friends, Nora wrapped him a tight hug! Then Yang and Ruby congratulate him on his win.

"Jaune-Jaune did it!"

"Hell yeah, he did! Good shit, man!" Yang said giving Jaune a noogie he gagged as he fell forward.

Vernal caught him as she smirked.

"Good fight, Jaune."

"But Pyrrha-

"Ignore her. If she is not mature enough to take one defeat than she is not worth of mine or _your _time..."

* * *

"I do not hate you," Weiss said as she and Jaune walked they just finished dealing with a stowaway a female monkey faunus that Weiss chased, she and Jaune walked into Vale Weiss invited him out herself as she smiled. The beautiful heiress smiled her porcelain figure shining as Jaune gulped.

"I don't know what you mean, well I'm glad that you don't hate me, I guess?"

"I don't hate you, but you do not belong here. No male does." Weiss said Jaune gulped the heiress narrowed her icy blue eyes to him as she paused.

"I will be blunt with you Jaune."

"I don't expect anything else."

"Do _not_ get smart with me Vernal is not here to save or help you now and if you think I slapped you before that will be a nudge." Weiss as the Vale sun shining down on her as she coughed.

"You should not be here. Any male is willingly here is a fool and not worth my time but you? You are not supposed to be here you are forced."

"I am... what do you want?"

"Simple I want to make you an offer.'

"What good?"

"I can send you _home_."

* * *

**AN: OK! Here we go! The chapter is done! The fight is done Jaune has bested Pyrrha, she is _not_** **as happy about it. Jaune is thinking of the past with Ciel, Yang is proud her apprentice is doing so well and Weiss makes Jaune a _offer_. Well that's all for now! The Apprentice is next so stay tuned! **


End file.
